Espada Babysitting Service Gone Wrong
by Amayano
Summary: Orihime slipped in one of Szayelaporro's potions into the Espada's tea, thinking it was an ingredient. Now, all the Espada including Aizen, Tousen, and Gin turned into little children! Szayelaporro assures her that it'll only last a week, but until then, she has to take care of all of them! She never knew how troublesome little Espadas would be until now. Harem? T for Grimmjow!
1. Day 0: How It All Started

-Espada Babysitting Service Gone Wrong-

Chapter 1 – Day 0: How It All Started

Summary: Orihime slipped in one of Szayelaporro's potions into the Espada's tea, thinking it was an ingredient. Now, all the Espada including Aizen, Tousen, and Gin turned into little children! Szayelaporro assures her that it'll only last a week, but until then, she has to take care of all of them! She never knew how troublesome little Espadas would be until now. Harem?

A/N Uwah it's my very first Bleach fanfic! I just recently fell in love with it, and I gotta admit, I love Espada x Orihime harems ;) And this idea was just too cute! Please note me if there's any OOCness (I tend to do that a lot) in the characters! Anyway, this story will have around 8 or 9 chapters, probably 10 at the most. Each chapter is a day, and I'll probably do a little of the aftermath.

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach**

Orihime's POV

_Ahhh, I'm hungry again. Maybe a pomegranate ice cream with bananas and red bean paste along with caramel sauce and popcorn seasonings! Just thinking about it makes me hungry_, I thought, staring out the window.

"Onna, I'm coming in," Ulquiorra's voice woke me from my thoughts.

"Ne, Ulquiorra-kun..," I called him as an Arrancar rolled the food cart in.

"Don't refer to me as you would to a human. When you call me, call me only 'Ulquiorra'." Ulquiorra replied. I blinked. "What is it you want, onna?"

"Well, I was wondering since the food tastes so bad, if I could cook in the kitchen?" I bit my bottom lip nervously. He seemed in slight thought for a moment, before walking out of the room. I furrowed my eyebrows. After about ten minutes, he came back.

"Aizen-sama has given you permission as long as you do not do anything rash. I will be watching," He reported. My eyes lit up with happiness.

"Really?! Let's go, Ulquiorra-kun!" I ran out the door, waiting for him.

"I said, call me only Ulquiorra, onna. Follow me." I ignored what he first said and followed him obediently. _I can't wait to make all sorts of delicious food! Maybe peanut butter and red bean paste sandwiches for a start? I wonder if they have ice cream here!_ I gleefully thought.

When we reached the kitchen, my eyes bulged out. My first thoughts were, _B-Big! Amazing!_ It was indeed a large kitchen, with fancy and shiny counters, and ovens and stoves probably twice as large as normal stoves. There was a large cabinet probably full of various spices! I couldn't wait to start. I then noticed that an Arrancar was already there, making tea.

"Ne, Ulquiorra, why is he making so many teas?" I asked him.

"For the meetings." He simply replied.

"I want to help!" I cheerfully went over to the Arrancar. "It's okay, right?" I stopped and looked over my shoulder to ask Ulquiorra.

"...If you try to poison them, I will slice your throat." He answered and walked towards me. I grinned and stopped by the Arrancar.

"Ne, I'll handle the tea!" I informed the quivering Arrancar. He nodded and quickly left. Then I sweat dropped. _Ettou...how to make the tea here..? You add the little bag in...maybe it's like coffee! You have to put in some sweet things in, right? Maybe whip cream if they have it! Or even red bean paste!_ I thought, now determined.

I quickly finished the tea, but I was still trying to find an ingredient that looked sweet. I then noticed a vial with white liquid in it, like milk. My eyes lit up. _This'll make it taste better! _I thought. I grabbed the vial and popped it open, ready to pour it into the tea when Ulquiorra interrupted me.

"...Onna, what are you doing?" I jumped lightly at his voice. I turned around and sheepishly rubbed the back of my head.

"Well you see, I thought that maybe their tea would be a little too bland so I thought I might add in a little sweetening! I'm sure it's completely harmless! I'll take a sip if you want," I frantically explained. He stared at me.

"...Hm," He simply said. I took that as permission, so I added just a little bit of the white sweetening into the kettle. An Arrancar immediately came, and took the kettle away. Although, I secretly hid the vial into my sleeve.

I then realized that I still had yet to make my food. "Oh yeah! My red bean paste sandwiches!" I said to myself out loud.

"Onna, I have a meeting. We cannot waste time." Ulquiorra informed me. I pouted. _There goes my sandwiches! Perhaps another time!_ I thought.

"Alright," I followed him back to my 'room'. As he left, I couldn't help but think about the little ingredient I left in the tea.

_Come to think of it, I didn't see any other vials there. And it looked like one of those science vials! But it was in the kitchen, so it must've been an ingredient! It wouldn't do any harm, right? Otherwise the vial wouldn't be there in the first place! I hope it tastes good, though.._I stared at the infinite shining moon of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

-Normal POV, Espada Meeting-

"Has the tea made its way around to everyone?" Aizen spoke. At once, everyone suddenly smelled something different. They all blinked and stared at the tea in confusion, sniffing it. They immediately smelled something was very off about the tea.

"What the hell is this? Did the tea just fuck itself?" Grimmjow spat as he held up the cup. They sniffed it once again.

"It smells...sweet. Ulquiorra, by any chance has Orihime made our tea while she was in our kitchen?" Aizen asked Ulquiorra, who nodded.

"She added a sweet ingredient." Ulquiorra confirmed. Everybody shrugged and took a sip of the tea, and at once, they all froze again.

_S-SO SWEET!_ Everybody except Grimmjow thought. Grimmjow had thought, _Why the fucking hell is this tea so sweet?!_.

Suddenly, their throats started to burn along with their vision blurring and their limbs having a fuzzy feeling.

_What did you do, onna?_ Ulquiorra thought as he blacked out with the rest of the Espada.

Gin and Tousen, being the only people who hasn't drank it yet, decided to watch as they all blacked out – except for Tousen of course. There was a large POOF of smoke in the room, causing Gin to be temporarily unable to see through his already slanted eyes. Once the smoke cleared, he nearly opened his eyes wide in shock. All the Espada, including Aizen, had turned into little children!

"Oh? They're all lil kiddies," Gin remarked. He then took a random cup that still had the tea in it, and sniffed it. It didn't entirely smell bad, so he decided to take a sip. Not a second later, he felt the same symptoms the Espada did, and blacked out. Tousen frowned.

_The woman, Orihime, did this, huh? Then I will have to bring them all to her, for the sake of justice appearing once again._ Tousen concluded, and somehow brought all 12 "kids" to Orihime's room.

* * *

-Orihime's POV-

I was in deep thought again when an unexpected voice interrupted me. "Orihime. " I jumped up and turned around, seeing Kaname Tousen, one of Soul Society's traitors, carrying the kid forms of the Espada, Aizen, and Gin. My eyes widened.

"W-What happened?!" I exclaimed upon seeing the sleeping and chibi faces.

"The sweet ingredient. Do you still have it?"

I blinked. _Oh yeah! That!_ I thought. I grabbed out the vial and opened it. "Yup! Want to try-KYA!" I tripped, making the contents of the vial fly in the air. Tousen's mouth opened for a moment, and some of the secret ingredient that I put in the tea went into his mouth. He swallowed on instinct.

"Sweet..?" He muttered before he blacked out. I tilted my head in confusion. Then, there was a mini poof of smoke that lasted for about five seconds. When it cleared, a child form of Tousen was sleeping, too!

_EHHHHHHHHH?!_ I mentally screamed. About a minute later, they began to wake up. Ulquiorra, looking so _adorable_ all chibi and small, rubbed his eyes. My eyes widened. _Oh no oh no oh no! What will I tell them?! How long is this going to last?! Am I going to be punished?! _I thought.

Then the rest all woke up. They all yawned and looked at me.

"Onna, what did you do?" Ulquiorra stared at me. My eyes widened as I registered his voice. _THAT WAS THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!_ I squealed and crushed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Adorable!" I squealed. Everyone else seemed confused as they saw Ulquiorra as a child.

"Onna, release me this moment," Ulquiorra demanded. I felt him shift and pull out his sword, and the next moment, I felt something like a pinch in my abdomen. I lessened my hold on him and looked down, seeing a mini sword that didn't actually look intimidating.

"So cu~te!" I squealed again. Grimmjow was laughing and rolling around in his little body.

"Serves you right, Ulquiorra!" He laughed and pointed at Ulquiorra.

"What are you talking about, Grimmjow? You're in the same state," Ulquiorra got out of my grasp and pointed back at him. Grimmjow looked confused and looked down at his hands.

"W-Wha.?! Why am I in this fucking kid form?!" He cursed. I pouted and shook my index finger at him.

"Little kids shouldn't curse!" I scolded and hugged him tightly, not realizing I was suffocating him with my large breasts.

"Orihime! What did you put in that tea!" I heard a demanding but very childlike voice. I blinked and looked at the person talking. Aizen in all his chibi glory was sort of glaring at me.

"Oh! The vial! It had a liquid which looked like milk, which is good if you ask me, and so I thought it'd be better for the tea!" I let go of Grimmjow and scrambled to find the vial. I found it on the floor, only a little of the contents still left inside. I grabbed it and held it up for them to see. Szayelaporro immediately widened his eyes.

"My vial! Where did you get this?!" He asked me angrily in a cute fashion with a round oval-ish blush on his cheeks like Yachiru. I was tempted to crush him again, but it seemed like this was a serious – sort of – matter, so I decided wisely not to.

"In the kitchen. Why?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"It's a potion that transforms you back into a child. However, it lasts for seven days," Szayel (A/N. I don't want to keep writing Szayelaporro so I'll shorten it to Szayel) pushed up his mini glasses.

"Oh~? Is that so?" Gin still had his slanted eyes and that smile of his even as a kid.

"What the hell do you mean 'Is that so'?! We're fucking kids for seven days!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Calm down, Grimmjow," Tier said.

"I want my TEA!" A loud outburst from Aizen surprised all of them.

"Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra looked at him.

"I want TEA!" Aizen yelled again.

I sweat dropped. _Is he the only one who has their personality changed?_ I thought.

"Well, in this situation, you have no option but to take care of us, Orihime, as I sadly admit," Szayel informed me. Lightning struck in the background behind me as I froze.

_Twelve little adorable kids?! Would I even survive by then?!_ I thought.

* * *

I think I got a lot of the characters out of their..character *sweat drop* Except for Aizen in kid form, of course. I just wanted him to be all demanding and spoiled like that XD I hope Grimmjow or Ulquiorra isn't too out of character e-e Why does the Espada have to have such personalities that are so hard to write?! If I got anything wrong, PLEASE tell me!

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	2. Day 1: Cakes and Baths!

-Espada Babysitting Service Gone Wrong-

Chapter 1 – Day 1: Cakes And Baths!

A/N I'm so glad I got at least 3 reviews :D I was afraid there was too much OOCness, but seeing as no one complained, I think I got it just about right :)

**LadyCassie:** Ahh I'm so relieved :D I hope you like this chapter then :)

**Guest:** IKR! My exact thoughts when I thought about this idea. I could just die from all the blood rushing to my cheeks from blushing at their cuteness and adorable-ness!

**R3iga1004**: Yeah, and Orihime is going to have a lot of trouble from now on XD Especially when they can't do the normal things they usually do O_O..

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach**

Orihime's POV

"Pick me up!" I looked down and saw little Aizen holding his arms up towards me with his eyes all serious but cute at the same time. My jaw dropped. _Who knew Soul Society's evil, twisted traitor could become this cute in a matter of moments?!_ I thought.

"KYA~! Of course!" I squealed and picked him up, hugging and squeezing him tightly. Unbeknownst to me, I was smothering him with my large gifted breasts.

"I want a hug too, Ori~hime-chan!" I looked down and saw Gin holding his arms up towards me, too. My eyes sparkled. I looked down and saw Gin holding his arms up towards me, too.

"Okay~!" I giggled and picked Gin up to. _THEY'RE TOO CUTE! Even though they're evil...I CAN'T RESIST!_ I daydreamed about all the fun I could have with them, not knowing that Ulquiorra was sending me glares.

"Onna! How dare you hug Aizen-sama!" Ulquiorra frowned. I didn't pay him any attention though, too busy with my thoughts. Gin then turned his head towards Ulquiorra and stuck his tongue out.

_Haha! I get to be hugged like _ mentally thought to Ulquiorra somehow.

_...Hmph._ Ulquiorra thought back.

"Woman! That ain't fair!" Grimmjow ran up to my leg and tried to tackle it. Unfortunately for me, it felt like a tickle so I jumped in surprise and fell backwards.

"KYAA~!" I squealed in surprise, holding Gin and Aizen very tightly to make sure they didn't get hurt. Then, all of their stomachs growled. I snapped my eyes open in surprise. _Arrancar...can get hungry? Well, they do have a kitchen. But..what should they eat?_ I thought, biting my bottom lip.

"CAKE!" Aizen demanded. I tilted my head in confusion.

"C-Cake...?" I asked him. He nodded. _Does Aizen even eat cake in the first place?_

"I want donuts!" Gin exclaimed. _D-DONUTS?!_

And just at that very moment, an Arrancar decided to come in with my daily food. "M-Ma'am, I b-brought your-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw all the very powerful Arrancar and Soul Society's three traitors as little children. "W-What...?"

"ERR-Just um...can you make 12 little donuts and a small, round cake?" I asked him nervously. He nodded furiously and went back out of the room. _Whew_.

"Woman! I want a hug!" I blinked as I saw who said that. It was Nnoitra, the lecherous and twisted fifth Espada. However, he seemed a little more like Aizen, and less threatening. Besides, from Ulquiorra's little attempt, their little swords couldn't hurt me!

"'Kay!" I tried to hold up all three little children of Nnoitra, Gin, and Aizen.

_Ahhh this is the life._ Nnoitra thought, sighing in content,

"Hmph. Well, Orihime, Aizen-sama seems to have taken a liking to you," Szayel pushed up his glasses.

"I guess," I shrugged and held them tighter as I saw their cute little faces again.

"M-Ma'am! I have brought w-what you wanted." The Arrancar came in with the food cart, twelve donuts stacked up neatly like a pyramid on a plate, and a small cake next to it.

"CAKE!" Aizen leapt out of my arms and went towards the food cart. Gin and Nnoitra followed him soon after. Soon, all of the little Espada, even Starkk, went to the food cart and tried to reach the food.

"You can leave now. Thank you," I told the Arrancar. He nodded and left. "Alright!" I clapped my hands loudly, grabbing their attention. "Who wants the first slice?" I asked innocently. There was a fulfilling silence for about two seconds. Then, they all charged to me.

"ME~!"

"It's me, first!"

"ME!"

"Onna, you shall give me the first slice."

"I want some of that human sweet you call Cake!"

"MEEE~!"

They all bombarded me. "M-MATTE!" I yelled out, causing them to stop and freeze. "Who said it first?" Everyone immediately raised their hands. _I should've known better_, I sweat dropped. "Um...get in a nice straight line! If you don't, you'll get the cake last!" I quickly said. In less than a second, they formed a straight line together like kindergarteners. I sweat dropped again as I saw Aizen at the start of the little line, and Starkk at the end.

"Cake first!" Aizen pouted. My eyes sparkled again. I looked at the cake, which looked like a vanilla cake with sliced fruits like strawberries on top. I immediately served him a slice with a mini fork on the plate, too.

Next in line was Ulquiorra. _Well, that's unsurprising_ I thought as I served him too.

"Onna, I want another strawberry." He said, looking up at me. His little pout, that little eyebrow thing of his, the sad but SO FREAKING ADORABLE EYES! _KYAA THOSE EYES ARE JUST SO CUTE! I CAN NEVER RESIST HIM WHEN HE'S IN THIS STATE!_ I thought, not even noticing I put three extra strawberries on his plate, to his happiness.

"Why does _he_ get three extra strawberries?! I want a donut on my cake!" Grimmjow complained and crossed his arms.

"He did? Oh. Then which donut do you want?" I asked him with a smile.

"I don't know! Just give me any!" He then pushed the cart harshly, making it tip over. All the other Espada followed the cart with their eyes, tiny jaws dropped open. "This one!" Grimmjow held up a chocolate donut with rainbow sprinkles from the messy pile.

"CAKE!" They all yelled and went over to the messed up cake and donuts.

"M-Matte!" I tried to yell but they ignored me. My jaw dropped in horror as they made a complete mess. _At least they're having fun_ I thought.

"Since when did human sweets taste so good?!" Grimmjow said between licking his fingers. Soon, I had my own share of a badly messed up cake, laughing as they threw some pieces at each other. Once I finished my cake, I felt something tug at my skirt. I looked down and saw a messy Ulquiorra tugging at the end of my skirt.

"...Bath," He simply muttered and blushed slightly. _B-BLUSH?!_ My heart started to pound as I stared at the slight cute blush on his chibi face.

"SO CUTE! Let me take a bath with you!" I picked him up and rubbed my cheek against his, much to his dislike. _He's just a little kid anyway! He won't do any harm!_ Everyone else seemed to heard my outburst and look at us. I simply ignored them for the time being.

"..." Ulquiorra blushed a little more. I carried him to the bathing quarters (A/N. If there aren't any in the manga/anime, I'm putting one in my story _). I helped him take off his clothes before I stripped of my clothes, too. I wrapped a towel around my body, along with a mini towel around Ulquiorra's lower body, and turned on the water. I waited until it was warm enough to get in.

"Come on, Ulqui-kun!" I smiled at the nickname I created.

"...It's Ulquiorra, onna," He looked away and slowly got into the tub.

"But you're so adorable! Let me er...um...wash your hair," I hesitated slightly as I was unsure of how to wash his hair with the little helmet on. I decided to just clean his hair where the 'helmet' wasn't at. I put some shampoo into my hand and rubbed his scalp.

As I was finished and was now rinsing it off, the door burst open. Grimmjow stood there in his chibi glory, naked except for another little towel covering his lower body. "Let me join, woman!" He yelled and jumped into the tub, creating a splash. Luckily, the tub was also grand and big, so it was like a mini hot spring.

"Me too!" Aizen appeared just like Grimmjow too, with Gin behind him. They both jumped in. I was in a state of shock as they started to splash each other. _W-WHA?! Even though they're so adorable, how am I going to wash them all?_ I thought.

"..Onna!" Ulquiorra looked up at me with slight impatience.

"Oh yeah! Let me clean you up," I smiled at him and gently wiped off all remaining food bits stuck to his face, hair or the remnants of his hollow mask. "You can wash the rest of your body, right?" I asked him. He nodded. "Grimmjow, you want to be next?" I asked Grimmjow who was having a mini splash fight with Aizen. As he was about to answer, the rest of the Espada came in.

"I can use the other tub. I'm capable of washing myself," Tier informed me with a mini towel wrapped around her body like mine. I didn't notice there was another tub until Tier turned on the water for it. The bathroom was so large, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a third or fourth tub. In fact, there was. Starkk got into the third tub with Aaroniero –in Kaien Shiba's body as a child- Barragan, who looked like a little boy with messy, short silver hair, and Szayel. Lilynette, who wasn't affected by the potion, had followed Starkk anyway into the bathroom, but went into Tier's tub and helped wash Tier. Nnoitra had also joined my tub.

I then started to wash Grimmjow's hair. I then combed his hair with my fingers gently, untangling any knots. _His hair is so soft! Despite its wild appearance, it's really soft. I'll have to feel it when he turns back into his usual self again_ I thought as I unconsciously rubbed behind his ears, to which he purred softly to.

"My turn! Wash my hair, too!" Aizen pouted at me.

"Tch, fine!" Grimmjow went over to the other side of the vast tub, washing his body. I washed his hair and untangled any knots like I did with Grimmjow to find out that Aizen was purring slightly in content.

"You like that?" I asked him. He nodded. I quickly washed through everybody's hair so I could help dry them off. After I washed my own hair, I slowly stepped out of the tub, grabbing another towel to dry their hair with. I knelt down and started to dry Ulquiorra's first.

"I don't need drying," He said. I shrugged lightly and dried it anyway. I then dried Grimmjow's, much to his dislike, and then Gin's surprisingly because he had cut Aizen. When I reached Nnoitra I couldn't help but ask this.

"Why do you like to have long hair, Nnoitra?" I asked him.

"'Cause I want to!" He replied back. I laughed and dried his long, black hair.

"Hmph! Baka! You need drying too!" Aizen grabbed another towel and pounced at me, making me fall backwards.

"W-Wha?!" I squeaked in surprise as he tried to dry my hair. Soon, all the other Espada, even Tier, tried to help dry my hair. Then I realized something – we didn't have extra clothes. "U-Uh, we d-don't have clothes," I said nervously. Aizen blinked up at me.

"Arrancar can get some!" He whistled loudly with his index finger and thumb slightly in his mouth. An Arrancar immediately came at the door.

"W-What do you require, Aizen-sama?" He asked.

"Extra clothes! For all of us! Including her!" Aizen pointed to me. The Arrancar nodded and left. After about a minute, he came back with clothes. I helped everybody put on their clothes, except for Lilynette, Szayel, and Tier. _Whew! I'm already a little tired._ I thought.

"Man! That felt good, even for me. I wonder if I can change into Pantera like this," Grimmjow said to himself. That left me thinking, too. If he was a child, would he be able to release his Zanpakuto? "Grind, Pantera!" He yelled. There was a small poof, and he appeared in a chibi form of Pantera. He didn't look intimidating at all.

"CU~TE!" I exclaimed. He blushed.

"S-Shut up!" He yelled and changed back.

"According to my knowledge of that potion, any fatal and powerful attacks we had are basically useless," Szayel pushed up his mini glasses, making the glass shine. "In other words, we're left completely vulnerable."

"Not on my watch!" I exclaimed and hugged him. "There's no way I'll let adorable little children get hurt!"

"L-Let me go!" Szayel yelled.

"Why...*yawn* do I feel so sleepy?" Ulquiorra rubbed his eyes. Soon he fell asleep and flopped onto his back, little snores coming from him.

"I second that," Grimmjow, too, flopped onto his back and fell asleep.

"Pillow!" Aizen rested his head onto my lap and fell asleep.

"Me too~!" Gin rested his head onto another part of my lap, and too, fell asleep. Soon, everyone was asleep, either on their back on the floor, on me, or on one another.

_I could really use a rest. I haven't babysitted this much children before._ I thought, laying down and falling asleep. Shortly after, an Arrancar came in with a food cart.

"I-I brought your..."He trailed off as he saw the ten Espada as children sleeping, including Aizen, Tousen and Gin, and the prisoner Orihime. Then he saw the humongous mess of the cake and donuts splattered all around the walls and floor around them. _What just happened here?!_ He thought.

* * *

Yay~! New chapter XD I just got so excited from thinking about their ABSOLUTE ADORABLE-NESS~! that I just had to update XD I'm thinking I keep forgetting someone from the Espada (it's kind of easy to forget. I usually remember Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Aizen), so if I miss someone, tell me e-e

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	3. Day 2: Hide and Seek

-Espada Babysitting Service Gone Wrong-

Chapter 3 – Day 2: Hide and Seek

A/N. Uwahh more reviews! I totally agree with all of them: THEY'RE ALL SO CUTE ASDFGHJKL; Except for maybe Yammy, (who I forgot, thank you **Libra-Peacock)**, and err Zommari. Just pretend that they're secretly there, but just had a personality change like Aizen and decided to turn very quiet :3

**UPDATE: **I changed my username/pen name (whatever e-e) to Amayano. Please don't get confused!

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach**

Orihime's POV

"WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY! Up up up!" A cute yelling and constant little pounds on my abdomen woke me up. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and focused my vision on who was on me. On me, was little Aizen and little Gin. Aizen was jumping up and down on me while Gin was pounding softly on my stomach.

"Hurray! She's up! She's up!" Aizen got off me and jumped up and down. Gin then started pulling my hair, though with his child strength, it didn't hurt too much.

"We wanna play a game! Others are already up~!" Gin explained. I slowly sat up, and remembered the recent events that happened.

"Huh..? What about my breakfast?" I asked them. They froze. Aizen pouted and crossed his tiny arms.

"Arrancar got something called toast! We already ate! It's your turn, so hurry up and play!" He exclaimed and pointed to the food cart. I stood up and walked over to the food cart, picking up a piece of toast. _Well, it's not much, but it'll do,_ I thought, eating the plain toast. After I finished and swallowed my last bite, Aizen tugged on my skirt.

"The others are already prepared!" He pointed out the door and led me out. Once we were out, he yelled loudly, "SHE READY!" There was little shuffling and tiny noises as it echoed throughout the empty halls of Las Noches.

"We're playing hide and seek! Close your eyes!" Gin explained and pointed to my eyes. I blinked. _Hide and seek?_

"..Err, where?" I nervously asked, hoping it wouldn't be everywhere in Las Noches.

"Where else? Las Noches~!" Gin jumped up and down. I froze in horror. _This would take a hell of a long time._ I thought. "However, Ulquiorra wanted to stay with you! He said you needed a guide!" Gin pointed to Ulquiorra, who was still in the room and was now walking towards me.

"Close your eyes! And count to sixty!" Aizen ordered. I sighed and covered my eyes with my hands.

"Onna! Don't open your eyes!" Ulquiorra said. I giggled a little.

"I promise I won't open," I replied. He let out a little 'hmph' as a reply. "One...two...three...four..."

-Time Skip to Sixty-

"...Fifty-eight,...fifty-nine...sixty! Ready or not, here I come!" I finished counting. I removed my hands from my eyes and looked down at Ulquiorra. "Where should we go first?" I asked him. He then had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"...Need better view..." He muttered loud enough for me to here. I smiled and picked him up. He then climbed over my shoulder and onto my back, like Yachiru-chan does to Kenpachi.

"Alright then. Where do you think should we go first?" I asked him again. He pointed down a hallway.

"Throne room!" He exclaimed. I nodded and went down the hallway.

"Are you sure it's this way?" I asked after about ten long minutes of walking down the straight hallway. He nodded.

"Turn here!" He ordered. However, there was a path to my right and a path to my left. I sweat dropped.

"Turn which way?"

"That way!" He pointed to the right. I followed his directions. Sure enough, we reached the throne room pretty soon. "Big..." He whispered in amazement.

"So high..." I muttered. Suddenly, we heard echoed little shouts. We both looked at each other and nodded. I ran over to where the sound was, which was behind some columns. I struggled to climb the wall, but eventually I climbed over it. I stood up and walked closer to the columns. The shouts were getting clearer now.

"She'll find me first! Sh!"

"Good! I don't care if you get found first!"

"Baka! You're yelling too loud!"

"Says the one who's yelling louder!"

"SHH! Did you hear that?!"

"Hear what?"

"Shh!"

The shouts ceased as I crept closer. I finally went around the columns and saw Grimmjow and Szayel fighting. They were trying to push each other out from behind the column.

"Um...I found you!" I exclaimed. They both stopped, and slowly turned their head to face me. Their faces paled.

"You were too loud!" Grimmjow yelled to Szayel.

"You're the one who didn't hear her footsteps, baka!" Szayel yelled back. I was panicking, trying to figure out how to stop the fight.

"A-Ah...do you want to come with me?" I asked. They stopped arguing, and stood up. They patted off invisible dirt and went over to me.

"Pick me up, woman!" Grimmjow demanded with his arms up. "It's not fair Ulquiorra gets to be like that!" He pointed to Ulquiorra. I giggled and picked him up. He immediately crawled onto my back like Ulquiorra did, but on my other shoulder now.

"Do you want to be picked up, Szayel?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No thank you." He 'hmph'ed and crossed his arms. I slowly got down and helped Szayel get down afterwards.

"Grimmjow, do you have an idea where the others went?" I asked him.

"Uh...Gin might be in the control room thingy." Grimmjow replied, puffing out his cheeks. Szayel shook his head.

"Nope."

I sighed. This was going to be a long day. "Alright then. Where's the control room?" I asked them. They sweat dropped.

"Dunno." They simultaneously replied. I face palmed.

"Well, I heard steps going to the place where the meetings are!" Grimmjow told me.

"And where is that?" I asked him.

"This way. Follow me." Szayel pushed up his glasses and started running. I quickly – sort of – followed him. We then reached a room with a long table with chairs all around it.

"So big! So this is where you take your meetings?" I exclaimed. Ulquiorra nodded. We then heard a soft sound of liquid being poured into a cup. The smell of tea drafted into our noses.

"Tea?" Szayel sniffed again. We followed the sound and saw an Arrancar pouring tea into a cup. We looked down and saw Gin eagerly waiting. He then noticed us and pouted.

"So early? I didn't think I'd get caught quickly!" He sat down on the floor, eagerly drinking the tea. He sighed in content. "Aah~. Ne, I'll help you in your search!" He smiled as he usually does. "Lollipop please." He told the Arrancar. The Arrancar then whipped out a lollipop out of nowhere and gave it to Gin.

"...Lollipop?" I tilted my head. He nodded and took off the wrapping.

"I discovered these in the human world! They taste great!" He exclaimed and put the lollipop in his mouth. Gin then stood up. "Kay! Let's go!" He stayed by my side while Szayel was kind of diagonal to me on my other side.

"Where else could they be?" I pondered for a moment. _Where would Aizen be? Err where would he be in his normal state and in his child state? He _did_ like tea and cake, so maybe the kitchen. But then the normal Aizen would probably be in the other throne room..._

"The kitchen! Woman, let's go to the kitchen!" Grimmjow pulled on my hair while Ulquiorra softly pulled on my ear. _Maybe the kitchen would be Aizen's hiding spot..._

"Hai, hai! I don't exactly remember the route, so lead the way!" I laughed a little. I followed Szayel out of the hallway when he stopped.

"...I don't remember the way." He admitted sheepishly. I sighed.

"Ulquiorra-kun, do you remember?" I asked him. He nodded.

"That way, onna!" He pointed straight ahead. I nodded and ran. I didn't run so fast that I left Szayel and Gin behind, but not slow enough either so that their energetic bodies surpass mine. Suddenly, I tripped over something. Luckily, I caught myself.

I looked behind me and saw Starkk sleeping on the floor, drooling. We all sweat dropped. I knelt down next to Starkk and gently shook him. "Starkk? Wakey wakey?"

He groaned a bit but he didn't wake up. I shook him a little harder. Grimmjow then leapt off my shoulder and jumped straight onto Starkk's stomach. He woke up instantly.

"ITAI!" He cried out. Grimmjow then went onto my back again in his usual position.

"Are you awake now?" I asked Starkk. He nodded.

"What's the *yawn* commotion?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. I blinked.

"Weren't you playing hide and seek?" I tilted my head, confused.

"So that's what it was about? Someone that looked like Aizen was running towards the kitchen saying 'Hide and seek! Hide and seek!' So sleepy..." Starkk yawned and fell back asleep.

"He said that Aizen went towards the kitchen! Let's go!" Gin pointed ahead. I nodded and ran to the kitchen on Gin's and Ulquiorra's directions. We reached the kitchen, which was still big and grand in all its glory. _Is it just me or are there more cabinets than I saw last time?_ I thought, sweat dropping.

"Let's ask her," Ulquiorra pointed to the female Arrancar who was about to finish cooking. We walked up to her.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a childlike Aizen come inside here?" I asked her. She blinked and shook her head.

"I heard some noises, but I'm sure I would've noticed somebody coming inside here." She replied, and took her finished food onto a cart and went out the kitchen.

"That leaves only us in the kitchen. Let's try the spice cabinets!" Grimmjow pointed to the many cabinets lining up on the wall. I sighed and opened the first one. No luck. The second, third, fourth and even the fifth didn't have any clue either. However, the sixth one showed signs that somebody was there because all the spice bottles were knocked over and spilling everywhere in the cabinet.

"Where next? Fridge?" Ulquiorra suggested. I followed his pointing finger to the gigantic fridges. There were 3 in total.

"Why is everything here big?" I couldn't help but ask. Grimmjow frowned.

"Of course it's big! Otherwise it's not grand!" He answered. I laughed at his childlike – to me – answer. I opened the first fridge and found Tier and Tousen hiding in there.

"I told you we shouldn't hide in there! It's freezing!" Tousen complained.

"It is not." Tier told him calmly and jumped out of the fridge, with Tousen following her. I then shut the fridge.

"Where's Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked her. She blinked.

"Aizen...?" She repeated slowly. We all nodded.

"He may have come in here, we don't know. We were the first ones to go out of the room and find a hiding place, so it's a possibility Aizen went into the kitchen while we were in the fridge." Tier shrugged.

"We would give you their whereabouts but like Tier said, we were already locked and set in the fridge." Tousen crossed his arms.

"Try the tea cabinet," Tier suggested. Gin and Szayel climbed up the counters and opened all the tea cabinets. Aizen wasn't there, however.

"Who was in the last spice cabinet then?" I muttered to myself. Ulquiorra heard, and shrugged.

"Onna. Aaroniero does not like light." Ulquiorra informed me. I mentally made a note to keep that in mind.

"What about the other cabinets we haven't checked?" I pointed to the three cabinets that we left alone. Gin and Szayel slowly crept upon it.

"Hear anything, Szayel?" Gin put his ear to one of the cabinets.

"No...not yet, at least!" Szayel whispered back as he put an ear to the other cabinet. They opened the cabinets in a flash. There, in the middle cabinet, was Nnoitra sitting covered in flour.

"Wha! H-How'd you find me?!" He yelled, pointing an angry finger to me. I giggled at how messy he was.

"Get yourself cleaned up. At least your face." I told him as I brought him down to the counter. I grabbed a towel, slightly dampened it, and gently wiped off the flour from his face. He blushed madly in embarrassment.

"I-I don't need your help!" He exclaimed. I giggled as I wiped off the remaining flour off his face.

"Come on, we're going to find the rest of the Espada!" I told him. He nodded and walked sort of behind Szayel.

Aaroniero was easy to find – he was in his palace where it was nice and dark. Barragan and Zommari were in the room where the Hogyoku was kept. Yammy was at the place where his arm was healed before. But the question was – where was Aizen?

"Where could Aizen be hiding?" Grimmjow muttered. We walked nearly all around Las Noches, and Aizen was nowhere to be found. I bit my bottom lip nervously. _I hope he's not lost or anything. Wait, this is Las Noches, and this is Aizen we're talking about. Even as a kid, he should still know the layout of Las Noches. I hope he doesn't get hurt._ I thought.

"Onna! Let's try the areas around your room! We've been exploring everywhere around Las Noches except for some areas that are near your room! Let's go!" Ulquiorra informed me.

"Eh? But considering the distance we walked, it must be far away." I pointed out.

"But Ulquiorra's right, as much as I hate to admit it," Grimmjow said. I sighed and smiled.

"Alright alright, we'll go that way. But keep a good lookout to see if Aizen is hiding in the hallways, too!" I told them. They all did a mini salute.

"Hai!" They simultaneously said. I giggled at the cute sight of it. _A mini and chibi army._ I thought, giggling more at the thought of it. Instead of running, we decided to take a nice walk towards my room. Nnoitra then tugged on my skirt.

"Hm?" I looked down at him.

"Pick me up!" He demanded. I picked him up as he settled for a piggyback ride, fitting right between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Surprisingly, they weren't all that heavy.

"Which way now?" There was a fork in our path. Ulquiorra puffed out his cheeks.

"This way. It leads directly to your room. From there on, we can explore the areas near it." Tier instructed. We all nodded in agreement and went down the said path. We reached the room, and decided to check the hot springs near it. At first, I was surprised that there was a hot spring in Las Noches, or even Hueco Mundo.

"Wahh~! I'm going here sometime!" I exclaimed as I saw the expected large hot springs. Steam emitted from it, but not so much that we couldn't see. Unfortunately, Aizen wasn't here.

We checked a bunch of other places, too. We discovered the control room, where Gin used to watch other people when he was in his 'normal state'. We went to another mini kitchen, we went to other vacant rooms, and even the Fraccions' rooms. However, we couldn't find him. We then decided to just give up and go back to my room.

"I wonder what happened to him," I said as we sat down in a circle and started thinking up ideas on where Aizen might be. Suddenly, I felt something hard impact my face and head, covering my vision. I fell back, startled.

"Haha! You couldn't find me!" I heard a familiar childish voice. I gently pried off what was on me, and found it was Aizen. I gasped and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Where were you?! I was worried!" I told him.

"I was in this room! You didn't bother checking it!" He got out of my grasp and stuck his tongue out. I laughed.

"Okay, you win, you win. What do you want for a reward?" I asked him, placing him in my lap. He puffed out his right cheek and crossed his arms.

"You! And tea!" He pointed to me. I laughed so hard that some tears began to form. I wiped away the unborn tears. "What's so funny?!" He pouted.

I slowly stopped laughing and smiled. "Nothing. Your answer was just cute, that's all. How about you sleep with me tonight?" I suggested. His face immediately brightened. Then, Grimmjow tackled me to the ground.

"Not fair! I'm gonna sleep with you too!" He exclaimed.

"Onna! I'm going to sleep with you too!" Ulquiorra announced.

And so, all of the Espada slept on the same bed with me. _What an eventful day_, I thought before my eyes closed shut.

* * *

SO...MUCH...CUTENESS! As the author, how much longer am _I_ going to survive?! I just so badly want to be in Orihime's position and JUST SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF THEM 3 I seriously enjoyed this chapter ;3 A little cuteness of AiHime, perhaps? Maybe a little cuteness pairing, as I should call them, for each chapter maybe. *shrugs* I actually know what to write for the next chapter XD Usually I just think of an idea right on the spot when I'm like about to write this :3 So here's the title of the next chapter to give you an idea of next chapter

Day 3: A Surprise From Grimmjow

x3 A little GrimmHime then? This COULD be a harem XD

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	4. Day 3: A Surprise From Grimmjow

-Espada Babysitting Service Gone Wrong-

Chapter 4- Day 3: A Surprise From Grimmjow

A/N. And I'm back! To those who have noticed, I've changed my username from **Kitsune-Dark-Knight** to **Amayano**. I did this because I felt like my name was too long and a little "uncreative" so I changed it. I hope you're not too confused...somehow. By the way, I think I'll do Orihime's POV for all chapters unless I change it to normal POV. Anyway enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach**

Orihime's POV

I groaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I yawned and opened my eyes, looking around. I remembered that all of the Espada including Soul Society's three traitors slept with me, but not a single one of them were in sight. I then started to panic.

_What if they got kidnapped?! What if Kurosaki-kun came and took them to Soul Society?! Or worse – killed them?! Where are they?! They're just little kids they can't survive! And their powers are basically useless! Oh no oh no where are they?!_ I thought, biting my bottom lip nervously as other bad ideas and thoughts filled my head. I then took a deep breath. _Okay Orihime. Calm down. Maybe they're playing Hide and Seek and decided to play without me because I was still asleep. Or they could've simply wandered off together._ I calmed my thoughts.

"Excuse me? Your breakfast is here," An Arrancar appeared at the door, pushing a food cart. I blinked and thanked her as she left. It was simply sunny side up eggs and toast. Where they got the eggs, I don't know. Maybe a chicken hollow? I didn't bother to think about anything else, deciding to just eat and worry about anything else afterwards.

After I was done, I took a long bath, thinking about the Espada and the other three. _I hope Aizen doesn't do anything too bad. He's a troublemaker for sure. Then again Grimmjow, Gin and maybe Nnoitra are too. I hope they're safe. It would be a bad time for Kurosaki-kun to come here right now, especially when they're in this kid state._ I sighed and sank further into the bath, the water reaching below my nose. I blew some bubbles into the water and sat up straight again.

I rose from the tub and drained all of the water. I dried myself off with a towel and put on the extra clothes an Arrancar prepared for me. I walked out of the bathing quarters feeling refreshed. _Now to find them. Knowing them, they could be running around in the Throne Room or making a mess in the kitchen. I guess I'll check the kitchen first._ I nodded with determination and tried to spot an Arrancar in the hallway to help me get to the kitchen.

An Arrancar then appeared at the end of the hallway. I sighed with relief. "Hello! Do you know how to get to the kitchen?" I called over to him. He glanced at me for a moment before walking towards me.

"My deepest apologies, but you cannot enter the kitchen yet. I'm afraid I cannot explain why for it is top secret, but you will understand later. For now, please stay in your room," He told me. I frowned a little but obeyed and went back into my room. I sat on the couch and sighed.

"I wonder why I can't be in the kitchen. Top secret, huh? Might as well just take a nap to pass the time," I laid on the couch fully, my eyes fluttering shut.

* * *

-Afternoon-

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes once again and yawned. I felt like I had slept for a really long time, surprisingly.

"What a long nap!" I muttered to myself and stretched. I felt great though. "So this is what Starkk feels like when he takes his naps," I muttered to myself again and rolled my neck/head around, trying to get the stiffness out. "What should I do? There's basically nothing to do." I jumped on the large couch, but that got boring after a few minutes. I rolled around on the floor, finding that also boring. I even tried to do gymnastics and cartwheels but I ended up bumping my head against the wall.

"Itai...that hurts," I rubbed my sore spot on my head. Another Arrancar came into my room, with another food cart. I stood up and walked over to the food cart, eyeing the rice and curry. I then took notice of how the door closed when she walked in, instead of usually being left open until they left.

"Lunch is here, ma'am." The Arrancar told me even though it was quite obvious. I nodded and sat down in the chair, slowly eating the rice and curry.

"So...why did the door close this time? Aren't they supposed to usually be left open?" I asked curiously. She immediately stiffened.

"There a-are some things h-happening outside that are n-not permitted to y-your eyes," She informed me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Like?" I asked. She didn't get to answer as a familiar child's voice yelled throughout the hall outside. I immediately sprung up out of my chair.

"G-Grimmjow?!" I exclaimed, rushing towards the door. The Arrancar appeared in front of me in a flash, arms spread out from blocking me.

"I'm sorry, but you're not permitted to see. Until I am given permission to do so, I cannot let you come out of this room," She sternly told me. I frowned.

"Are...are they okay, at least?" I asked her. If I couldn't see them, I could at least know if they were okay. She nodded.

"They are fine. Perhaps a scratch or two, but nothing to worry about," Her reply put relief in me. I sighed with relief and sat back down on the couch.

"Ahh yokatta (A/N. "What a relief" in Japanese)" I closed my eyes.

"In a few hours time, I will bring you to the hot springs. You wanted to go, right?" She told me. I nodded. I heard the door open, the rolling of the food cart, and the door closing.

"At least they're safe. I wonder what they're doing that's so top secret," I muttered and started tracing circles on the floor in boredom. _I'm so bored. Come to think of it, Ulquiorra was usually the one who sort of entertained me. _I thought.

"ARGHH HOW LONG IS A FEW HOURS TIME?!" I yelled out of frustration and boredom. I rolled around, trying to do something. I already bathed, but the hot springs seemed promising. I sighed again. I seemed to be sighing a lot – no surprise there. Sighing out of boredom, relief, and worry.

The door slowly then crept forward. I looked over to it instantly. It crept forward slowly again. Finally as it was opened wide enough, I didn't see anybody there – until I looked down. I saw Ulquiorra blushing with one hand on the door.

"Ulquiorra...?" I called him. He ran over to me, the door closing automatically.

"Onna. I'm here to keep you company until you are to go to the hot springs!" He told me. I smiled and lifted him onto my lap.

"Where are the others?" I asked him, softly stroking and untangling the knots in his hair.

"I can't tell! Secret!" He put a small finger to his lips as if to symbol he couldn't say. I nodded and ruffled his hair a little.

"So what do you think should we do?" I gently put him down. He turned around to face me and tilted his head.

"Don't know!" He settled for that answer and sat down on the floor, crossing his arms. I giggled.

"So how long do I have to wait?" I asked him. He tilted his head again and put a finger to his mouth as if to say he's thinking.

"Um...around evening! Plenty of time to play!" He answered.

"Um...how about Shiritori?" I suggested. He nodded. (A/N. Shiritori is a Japanese word game where players are required to say a word which begins with the final kana of the previous word. However, I'm going to do it the English version where you just use a word beginning with the last letter. Words also cannot be repeated. )

"Cake," He started.

"Estate."

"Elephant."

"Television,"

"Night."

"Tennis,"

"State."

"Eggplants,"

"Scissors,"

"Story,"

"Yaks,"

"Seller,"

"River,"

"Raft,"

"Um...I give up!" Ulquiorra pouted. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"So soon?" I teased and pinched his cheeks.

"I can't think of another word!" He crossed his arms.

"Then what do you want to do now?" I asked as he crawled into my lap. He shrugged.

"Don't know. Don't ask me, onna!" I laughed.

"But you're here to keep me company." I pointed out. He shrugged. "So we're not allowed to go out yet?" He shook his head. I wrapped my arms around him.

He puffed out his right cheek before suddenly jumping up and out of my lap. "Onna, stay here! I'll be right back!" He said and pointed a finger to me. I blinked, confused. He opened the door and went out of my room, the door closing automatically.

"Huh...what's he doing?" I mumbled. I laid down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. After about ten minutes of endless staring, the door opened again. I sat up and saw Ulquiorra once again. He was panting but he soon caught his breath.

"Onna! You're allowed to go to the hot spring now!" He announced. My eyes lit up.

"Great!" I exclaimed and stood up.

"Arrancar will show you there. I have to be somewhere else." He told me. I nodded in understanding. Then, he left and closed the door. About 3 minutes later, the same female Arrancar came to my room.

"I will show you to the hot springs," She said. I nodded and followed her out of the room. We walked down the hallway to where the hot springs were. She opened the door and allowed me in. "Clothes and towels are already supplied. Enjoy," She bowed, walked out, and closed the door.

I walked over to the hot springs. I stripped of my clothes, gently folding them next to the yukata that were neatly folded. I grabbed one of the towels that was also folded and wrapped it tightly around my body. I also took off my hairpins and set them down on my clothes – I didn't want them to get wet, after all. I then dipped my foot lightly in the water, testing it. Deciding it was warm enough, I went in.

I sighed in content as the warm water surrounding my body, relaxing my muscles. _This definitely feels good! I haven't gone to one in a while. I should do this more often._ I thought. I then heard the door slide open and close, and soft footsteps. My eyes snapped open, wide and alert.

As the steam softly moved, I saw Tier with a towel around her body like mine. She slowly stepped into the hot spring and moved towards me.

"This is nice, yes?" She asked. I nodded.

"It's so relaxing!" I sighed and leaned my head back against the rocks, closing my eyes. I opened one eye to look at her. "Do you know what the Espada and Aizen are doing?" I asked her. She nodded.

"However, you should know it's a secret. It's not anything bad, though," Tier assured me. I sighed in relief. I lifted my head from the rocks, sitting up against it.

"That's great. What are you doing here, then?" I asked her curiously.

"To keep company. It gets quite boring when you're in hot springs alone. The rest of the Espada are all boys, so I went in their stead. Besides, I want to relax, too," She explained, lifting a small smile. I giggled lightly.

"Yeah, I guess," I smiled at the thought of them. Then a curious question made its way to my mind. "Um...what will happen to me after you're uh...changed back?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Szayelaporro himself does not know the effects quite well. All he knows is that it changes you into a child, and that it lasts for a week." Tier said. I bit my bottom lip nervously. _Would Aizen be angry with me when he turns back? Will he even remember what happened?_ I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted by childish yells outside. I snapped out of my thoughts, looking immediately over to the door. "The other Espada are indeed troublesome. Do not worry, my Fraccion are making sure they are safe," Tier smiled slightly. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. But they would be weird otherwise." I giggled at the thought of Grimmjow, who I thought was most troublesome, to be actually not get into trouble. Tier nodded in agreement.

"YOU BASTARD! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" I heard Grimmjow yelled. I immediately stood up to go after him when Tier interrupted me.

"Don't. It'll spoil all the hard work we've kept a secret. Besides, as I said, my Fraccion will make sure they're safe," Tier reminded me. I frowned a bit but eventually sank back into the steamy water once again.

"Are you sure?" I bit my lip. She nodded.

"Nnoitra and Grimmjow may be fighting, but nothing serious." She reassured me. I stood up and went over to small stools to wash my hair. I took off my towel, afraid I'd get some soap on it. I sat down on the small stool, and inserted some soap into my hand. I scrubbed the soap into my hair and scalp as I heard Tier walk over and sit down in the stool next to me.

I filled the bucket with warm water and gently poured it over my head. I did this for a while, making sure I got all of the soap out. After I was finished, I dried myself off with a towel and put on the yukata. It was plain, like any other Arrancar clothing, but I didn't really mind. I put my hairpins on and put my hair up like the time I invaded Soul Society and blended in as a shinigami with Ishida-kun.

"Ah~! I feel so refreshed," I said as I stretched.

"Yes, I suppose it was. " Tier appeared next to me, dried and fully clothed. "Excuse me, but I have to go with them again. Please stay here. I will come retrieve you when I'm done," She told me and left. I nodded.

I slipped on my slippers and waited patiently for Tier to come again. Luckily, I didn't have to wait too long. Tier came back in about five minutes. She motioned her hand for me to come with me. I followed her out of the hot springs room and back to the entrance of my room.

"Are you ready to find out what they kept a secret for so long?" She asked. I nodded. She opened the door slowly. As soon as she fully opened the door, however, something impacted my face and knocked me to the ground. I groaned in slight pain and felt the something – or rather two of them - shift so that they sat on my abdomen. I opened my eyes and saw Grimmjow and Aizen grinning on my abdomen.

"Come come! Look!" I stood up as they led me into the room. I gasped. There were all sorts of decorations everywhere, ranging from colors from pink to black to turquoise. There were banners hung messily, and strange decorations which I couldn't make out to be anything. But what caught my eye was the large layered cake on a table in the middle of the room, full of decorations done in frosting and a little figure of me on top.

"SURPRISE!" Aizen and Grimmjow giggled. I squat down and ruffled both of their hair.

"More cake?" I teased. They nodded. The rest of the Espada then pulled on my skirt, trying to pull me towards the cake. I laughed and walked over. "Alright. For what occasion is this for?" I smiled.

"For you!" Grimmjow answered. They all nodded in agreement.

"We made it ourselves! With their help, too," Gin pointed to Tier's three Fraccion.

"And you made the decorations, too?" I asked. They all nodded again. "You could've asked me to help, you know," I told them.

"That'd ruin the surprise though," Grimmjow frowned. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"A surprise well done, then," I smiled at him. "Alright! Time for cake!" I giggled as they all cheered. I cut the cake into many slices, setting them on the stack of plates next to it. I handed out their slices of cakes as I served myself some, too. I sat down on the floor, happily watching them throw bits of cake towards each other and using their fingers to eat the cake. Tier then sat down next to me, eating her cake with the fork.

"Who planned this?" I asked, taking a bite of the sweet vanilla cake.

"Grimmjow. He wanted to do something for you, but he didn't want you to know yet," Tier explained. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Top secret, huh? Why'd it take all day?" I asked, as a cake could be easily done in about one or two hours, and the decorations in about another hair.

"We messed up on the cake a lot," Tier admitted, blushing a little in embarrassment. "Grimmjow insisted we bake the cake ourselves, and since we never baked one before, we often burnt it or mixed up ingredients." I giggled at the thought of Grimmjow trying to bake.

"Then why the hot springs? I didn't ask for it." I asked, taking another bite of cake.

"Grimmjow wanted you to relax first. Besides, how else would we set this up in your room if you're in it?" Tier smiled. I nodded in understanding. _Grimmjow really planned this out_ I thought. Grimmjow then came towards me, covered in cake. _Speak of the devil._

"D-Do you like it?" He asked, turning his head to the side to try and cover the blush from his face. I nodded.

"This is much more than I could ever ask for from you," I told him. His eyes lit up for a second before he blushed madly again. "Come on, let's clean you up. At least the cake in your hair and face, and a change of clothes," I grabbed a napkin and wiped off the bits from his face.

"I-I can do it myself, woman!" He complained.

I giggled. "Hai, hai." I said and continued to wipe the bits off. "There we go." I ruffled his soft hair again. Unexpectedly, the rest of the Espada jumped on top of him, forming a mini pile.

"GYAH!" He cried out. My jaw dropped. I quickly set down my plate as I carefully brought him out from under the pile.

"You okay, Grimmjow?" I asked, checking his body for any injuries. He nodded.

Pretty soon, we ate all of the cake. Even Tier's Fraccion ate some cake. Although with all of the cake being flown, we left quite a mess like last time. Mostly everyone was asleep, except for a few like me who were helping clean up. I didn't take down the decorations though, because I didn't have the heart to take down their hard work.

As I was cleaning up the last mess, I felt a tug on my skirt. I looked down and saw Grimmjow tugging at it with one hand, and the other behind his back. "Yes, Grimmjow?" I asked. He blushed lightly.

"I-I made you this, woman!" He pushed something soft into my arms. I held it up so I could get a better view of what it was. I gasped. It was a simple gray dress with some flower designs on it, and a white sash with a bow around the abdomen part. I knew that it was a bit plain, but seeing as Grimmjow went through the trouble to get this for me, I was filled with happiness.

"Thank you Grimmjow!" I gently set it down and hugged him tightly. "It's truly beautiful," I told him. His eyes lit up.

"R-Really? I thought it was plain since we don't have pretty clothing," He muttered and blushed. I smiled.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Grimmjow," I told him again. "I'll wear it tomorrow if you want," I said.

He nodded. "Now come on, let's get some sleep. You must be pretty tired for a child like you to be doing all of this work." I teased him a little as I carried him to my bed. I settled in the covers and pulled Grimmjow tightly to my chest. I wrapped my arms around him as I let him nuzzle his head into my neck. I smiled softly and drifted to sleep.

* * *

ASDFGHJKL; GRIMMJOW! Why are you so cute when I imagine you as a kid?! This chapter was a bit longer than usual ;) And it kind of took me a long time to write (because well what can Orihime do, bored in her basically empty room?) It was worth it though. I'm thinking of doing a little more Ulquiorra in the next chapter! But there's only 4 more "days" left! ;_;

~Amayano


	5. Day 4: Dangerous Troubles

-Espada Babysitting Service Gone Wrong-

Chapter 5 – Day 4: Dangerous Troubles!

A/N OMAIGOD I LEFT U IN THE DUST FOR LIKE 5 DAYS OR SOMETHING! *freaks and panics* I should never leave my readers out that long! T_T I just hate leaving my readers like that. I feel like they wait too long for me! :[ SO I SHALL MAKE THIS A LONG CHAPTER ;D

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach**

Orihime's POV

When I woke up, I immediately noticed three things: 1) There was something small and warm on me, 2) My vision was partially blocked by what looked like blue hair, and 3) I felt mini arms and legs sprawled across my body. I gently picked up the "thing" or rather, someone, so that I could get a better view of what it was. There, in my hands, was little Grimmjow, slightly drooling and still asleep.

"G-Grimmjow?" I whispered. He stirred slightly and groaned.

"W-Wha…?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. I sat up and set him down on my lap.

Before I got the chance to say it, Aizen did. "WAKE UP~!" He yelled and threw a pillow straight at Grimmjow's head, which had collided on his intended target.

"AIZEN! WHY YOU-!" Grimmjow yelled and was about to go after him until I held him back.

"You shouldn't fight!" I scolded him. "You too, Ai-"I stopped talking as I noticed Aizen's face. His face turned completely from mischievous and sneaky to innocent, pleading, and downright cute. My eyes sparkled as his face literally had glows of innocence.

"Aw~! I forgive you, Aizen!" I squealed and hugged him. Soon afterwards, all the other Espada began waking up.

"What's for breakfast..?" Gin asked and yawned.

"Um…..do you know what pancakes are?" I asked, still holding Aizen who now had a look of mischief and arrogance, as if to say 'Haha! I have this and you don't!'_._

Gin nodded. "Ya….that! A~RRAN~CAR!" He yelled out the syllables. Soon an Arrancar came to the room.

"Yes?"

"Pancakes! Lots of 'em!" Gin ordered.

"Make mine with CHOCOLATE!" Aizen demanded, jumping out of my grasp. The Arrancar nodded and left the room.

"….Another human food?" Ulquiorra asked me, tugging on part of my dress Grimmjow gave me. I looked down as he climbed into my lap.

I nodded in reply. "Yup! This one's fluffy and light, though." I smiled and stroked his hair.

"I feel like…exploring! Adventuring! Doing something _dangerous!_" Grimmjow announced and jumped off the bed, grinning. My eyes widened.

"No! You might get hurt!" I exclaimed on reflex.

"She's right." Szayel pushed up his glasses and sighed. "Who knows what would happen if you got hurt during this state? I myself don't know much about the potion."

Grimmjow growled. "So? That's the point! You discover new things!"

Tier stood up and shook her head. "I disagree with you. It is dangerous in this state. "

Grimmjow sighed, obviously admitting defeat indirectly. "So then what's the most dangerous thing you would allow to have happened to me?" He asked me.

"Having your knee scraped on accident." I answered without hesitation. He pouted, crossed his arms, and sat on the ground.

"Fine," He muttered.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"I won't get into dangerous situations…." He muttered, a little louder though. I smiled and ruffled his wild blue hair.

"Good, because it worries me when you get hurt." I told him. He blushed and looked away. Just then, the same Arrancar from before came in with a small food cart – to fit the Espada's height and size, I suspect - that had piles of pancakes with syrup on it.

"PANCAKE!" Aizen ran over to the small food cart. The Arrancar immediately dismissed himself and left the room. Aizen grabbed a pancake with chocolate chips in it and shoved the pancake into his mouth, making a mess of chocolate around his mouth.

"Eat slowly! It's not going to disappear," I scolded as I grabbed a napkin and wiped the chocolate off. His cheeks were puffed out from the pancake in his tiny mouth. Finally, he swallowed.

"But it's good! And I like it! I want another!" He exclaimed and grabbed another pancake. He grabbed the syrup bottle on the food cart and poured tons of it onto the pancake, even leaking on the floor.

"A-AH! I think that's too much, Aizen!" I told him as I took the bottle away and put it back on the cart.

"Mmmph mmmph mmpmh?" Aizen tried to talk with his mouth obviously full and could barely pronounce one letter from the alphabet.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Chew and then swallow," I scolded him again. He nodded, chewed, and swallowed.

"Uwah~! It's so sticky!" Gin exclaimed as he held up a pancake full of syrup. He then took a bite into it. "It's sweet!"

"It is to my liking, onna," Ulquiorra said to me as he took a bite and slowly chewed. I decided to just take one of the pancakes from the cart and eat it, too. Unfortunately, somebody had squeezed out all the syrup and decided to pour it onto all the pancakes, so they were all sticky with syrup now.

"Do you like it?" Ulquiorra asked. I nodded, swallowing the sweet pancake.

"It's good! Even though it's so sticky," I laughed a little. He nodded in agreement and started eating his pancake again.

"So sweet! What the hell did you do to it?!" Grimmjow yelled to no one in particular, holding up a half-eaten pancake.

"It's not to your liking, then?" Gin asked him.

"Maybe if _somebody_hadn't poured all of the syrup onto the pancakes!" Grimmjow growled.

"But it's sweet!" Gin pouted and proceeded to eat his share of the pancakes.

"I agree. It's sweet but that is what makes it good, yes?" Tier joined in.

"I-I guess….but now it's _too_ sweet!" Grimmjow blushed.

"Aw, it can't be that bad, can it?" I asked him. He stared at me and shook his head.

"I-I guess I can deal with it," He muttered and bit into his pancake. I smiled at him when suddenly Szayel appeared in front of me.

"They really like you, huh?" Szayel commented.

"H-Huh..? O-Oh! Yeah, I guess," I blushed lightly at the thought.

"Even Grimmjow. I will have to take notes on this should it ever happen again. If they still like you afterwards, I will have to study it," He pushed up his glasses smartly once more, catching the reflection of the light. I sweat dropped.

"I-Is it so bad for them to like me?" I asked him. He closed his eyes and opened them again.

"No, I suppose not. However, do you not find it strange that Espada, the Arrancar that were originally hollows, has taken a liking to a human? I mean no offense to it, of course." I seemed slightly shocked at his statement. But then as I took in the scene of the little Espada fighting over the pancakes or somewhat, I smiled.

"Of course not. Hollows are lonely beings, and Espada are no exception." I replied. Szayel seemed shocked at my answer but he quickly composed himself.

"I see." He simply answered. I smiled back at him, before I stood up and stretched.

"Ah~! I'm going to take a bath. Not taking one in the morning…it just doesn't really feel right to me," I said out loud to no one in particular. I walked towards the bathing quarters when I felt a lot of tugs at the bottom of my dress. I turned around and looked down, seeing most of the Espada.

"Take us with you!" Aizen demanded. I giggled.

"Hai, hai. Come on." I motioned my hand for them to follow. I walked into the bathing quarters and found that there are already extra pairs of clothes for all of us. _The Arrancar must have already anticipated this_, I concluded. I stripped of my dress and undergarments, wrapped a towel around my body – since there's only 1 female Espada and the rest are all boys, I couldn't take that risk – and turned on the water on one of the tubs. When the water was warm enough, I went into the tub.

"CANNONBALL!" Aizen, naked except for a mini towel wrapped around his lower body, jumped into the tub I was in, creating a small splash. He laughed as he resurfaced.

"Me too~!" Gin, unlike Aizen, carefully stepped into the tub.

"…..You're leaving me out, onna," Ulquiorra muttered and climbed into the tub.

"HMPH!" Grimmjow went into the tub, too.

"I will make sure they do not do anything," Tier told me as she stepped into the tub with a mini towel wrapped around her body like mine. Before, she didn't talk to me at all. But over the days, she started warming up to me. Somehow, the tub fit all 6 of us.

"Me first!" Aizen demanded and went in front of me. I giggled, knowing exactly what he was talking about. I put some soap into my hand and gently scrubbed his hair. I also rubbed his scalp, making sure I got all of his hair. After I was done, I gently poured water over his hair, getting out all of the soap. Unfortunately, there wasn't really conditioner, so I couldn't use it.

"I'm assuming you can also wash your body by yourself?" I raised an eyebrow. He nodded and went to the other end of the tub, washing his body.

"Then me~!" Gin happily moved over to in front of me. I did the same thing to him as I did with Aizen. But as I noticed his slanted eyes, I couldn't help but ask this question that popped in my head.

"Ne, Gin. Does soap ever get into your eyes? If so, do you um…..open your eyes?" I asked, pouring water over his hair.

"Sometimes! I just rub it out of my eyes though, so I don't really need to open them," He answered cheerfully.

"O-Oh…is that so.." I muttered as Ulquiorra appeared in front of me. I did the same process again, making sure to also rub off any syrup or pancake bits off his hollow mask remnants.

"You're fine with washing all their hair?" Tier asked me, her hair let loose from her pigtails/low ponytails. (A/N. I didn't know what to call them :x), as she rubbed some soap into it.

"It's fine. Besides, they like it." I told her as Grimmjow was now in front of me. Out of all of them, he seemed to like it the best. He purred a lot whenever I did it, even more so when I gently scratched behind his ears – and today was no exception. As I rubbed his scalp, he purred, much to Tier's surprise.

"He…purrs?" She asked. I nodded, and scratched behind his ears. He purred louder. I chuckled slightly and continued washing his hair. I then poured water on it like before, and had him wash his own body.

"Alright, my turn!" I said to myself. I put some soap into my hand and washed my hair. I didn't take too long though, because I had to help dry and dress the others. I got out of the tub, getting another towel to dry my hair. After I did that, I helped Aizen dry his body and put his clothes on. I also helped dry and clothe the rest of them, except Tier because she insisted that she do it herself. After drying and dressing myself, we all walked out of the bathing quarters.

"Alright! What should we do?" I clasped my hands together and asked them.

"Orihime, while you were bathing, Nnoitra ran away," Szayel informed me nonchalantly. I froze in horror.

"N-Nnoitra…left?! Where'd he go?!" I asked him quickly.

"Don't know. He must've gone outside of Las Noches or something. You know how he is," He shrugged. I paled.

"NNOITRA!" I yelled and ran out the room while Gin, Aizen, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Tier followed closely behind.

"Where do you think he might be?" Tier asked while running.

"Dunno~!" Gin cheerfully replied. I sighed.

"Come on! He might die in this form! As much as I hate to say it, he's vulnerable and weak!" I told them.

"OUTSIDE~!" Aizen exclaimed. "He might fight some hollows~!" He giggled.

"Thanks, Aizen!" I thanked him, but then I realized something as we ran in the straight hallways. "….How do we get outside?"

"This way," Tier pointed to an intersection. She ran ahead of me, despite her little legs, and turned right. We all followed her, turning around many corners until we finally reached outside. I panted and gasped for air.

"H-How *pant* big is *pant* L-Las Noches?" I asked. They shrugged. I finally caught my breath and looked around the vast desert.

"He might be in Menos Forest for Adjuchas menos," Ulquiorra suggested. I sweat dropped. _Where's that? I've never heard of it before. Being locked up in Las Noches really gives me a disadvantage of Hueco Mundo's places._

"…And where is that, exactly?" I asked.

"Idiot! It's underground!" Grimmjow pointed to the ground.

"Huh?"

"Like this!" Grimmjow tried to stomp really hard on the ground, but with his weak form, he only caused a little cloud of dust. "Huh? Why isn't it working?!"

"Grimmjow, as much as I hate to admit it, we are weak currently. If we cannot do it, then Nnoitra cannot, either. Thus, he cannot be in the Menos Forest." Tier told him.

"Tch! That sucks," He looked away and crossed his arms.

"Well….he might fight some weak hollows…." Tier put her finger on her chin, thinking. As if on cue,there was a childish scream. My eyes widened.

"NNOITRA!" I yelled, running after the direction of the scream. They all followed me quickly, Tier at my side.

"I have an idea, onna! I will use my Resurrección and use it to fly!" Ulquiorra suggested. We all sweat dropped.

"Um…okay." We stopped in our tracks to watch Ulquiorra.

"Isolate, Murciélago!" He exclaimed. There was a small poof of smoke and Ulquiorra was in his Resurrección form. He tried to flap his 'wings' but he couldn't.

"I…can't….fly?" He pouted. I laughed and picked him up as he turned back.

"Don't worry, you did your best," I ruffled his hair and put him down. "Alright, let's continue!" I said and continued running with them. Up ahead, we saw a large centipede-like Hollow and a tiny figure in the distance. As we came closer, the tiny figure became clearer.

"That idiot, Nnoitra." Tier muttered.

"I won't let some weak and low level Hollow defeat me!" Nnoitra yelled and pointed his oddly-shaped Zanpakuto towards the hollow. He yelled and charged at the hollow.

"WAIT, NNOITRA!" I yelled out. He stopped in mid-air, looked at me, and fell down at the hollow charged at him. He quickly rolled out of the hollow's way as it stepped and crushed the spot he was on before. Nnoitra then stood up and started running for me as the hollow chased after him.

"What?!" He yelled, annoyed.

"Koten Zanshun! I reject!" I called out for Tsubaki. Tsubaki flew out and immediately cut through the low-level hollow.

"What is it, woman?" Nnoitra said as he came up to me.

"You could've died! You're quite…vulnerable," I tried thinking of another synonym for 'weak' that wouldn't necessarily insult Nnoitra.

"But I wanted to fight a hollow! Maybe even an Adjuchas class menos!" He exclaimed and grinned.

"I agree with Nnoitra!" Grimmjow grinned and stood next to Nnoitra.

"Not you too, Grimmjow," I sighed and kneeled down. "You can have all that fighting stuff when you change back. You only have about three more days left! Just try to wait for now, okay? Do you want to die in this vulnerable and small form?" I gestured to their tiny height as I kneeled down to their size.

"Promise?" Grimmjow looked at me in the eye.

"Yeah! You have to swear!" Nnoitra crossed his arms. I giggled a little.

"You don't need me to swear for it! You'll do it anyway," I smiled and ruffled both of their hairs. As I stood up, suddenly a bird-like hollow swooped down and picked up both Grimmjow and Nnoitra with its talons and flew away. All of our jaws dropped open as we registered what happened.

"AHHH! GRIMMJOW! NNOITRA!" I yelled, running after the swift bird-like hollow with Gin, Aizen, Ulquiorra and Tier desperately trying to run as fast as they could after it.

"AHH! STUPID HOLLOW!" I heard Grimmjow yell. I saw him try to get the talons off his body but it only resulted in it gripping him harder. However, as fast as we were, the hollow was just too fast for us. They couldn't use Sonido since their little legs couldn't do it. I sighed as we finally stopped.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked them.

"I can ask my three Fraccion." Tier suggested. I nodded. We ran back to Las Noches – which was really tiring and long if you ask me – and went to where her Fraccion usually resided in the Fraccion's rooms.

"H-Harribel-sama?! W-What happened?"A tomboy-ish looking Arrancar with a horn on her head asked, pointing to the little forms of Tier and the others.

"Apacci (A/N. Did I spell her name right?), the Espada, Gin, Aizen, Tousen and I were turned to….children on accident. Do not worry, it will not last long. However, we are left vulnerable and weak in this state. Grimmjow and Nnoitra has accidentally been captured by a low-level hollow. We, unfortunately, require your assistance," Tier explained.

"Of course, Harribel-sama!" A dark-skinned Arrancar stood up from her seat.

"May I ask, Harribel-sama, what is this human doing here?" Another of Tier's Fraccion stood up.

"She is helping us since we are incapable of taking care of ourselves currently." Tier replied. They didn't seem to trust me, because they were staring at me fiercely, but they didn't say anything.

"Ha! So where did that bastard Grimmjow and Nnoitra go off to?" The tomboy-ish looking Fraccion – Apacci, was it? – walked out of the room with us, with the other two Fraccion following behind.

Tier sighed. "We do not know. All we know is that a low-level hollow has taken them. Can you defeat it and retrieve them for us?" (A/N. Don't ask how, they're Arrancar – they do whatever Arrancar do to find people or whatnot _)

"Hai!" They replied simultaneously and disappeared with Sonido.

"I don't think they liked me very much." I commented as soon as they left.

"They are not fond for humans," Tier told me as she crossed her arms. "However, they are most loyal to me."

I sighed. "Well, that's good, I guess," I shrugged. Then a thought struck my head. _We left….the others behind…._

"Something wrong, Ori~hime-chan?" Gin asked.

"W-What about the others? Only you guys are here with me. We know four of the Espada's locations, including you two," I pointed to Tier and Ulquiorra. "That means there are still six Espada on their own."

There was a moment of silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh well~!" Gin and Aizen giggled together.

"W-Wha?! They might be in danger! Szayel and Starkk are probably the only two sane ones out of those six!" I exclaimed.

"Ehh~? Do we have to?" Gin pouted.

I sighed. "Yes, Gin, we have to!" He pouted but sighed softly

"I want tea afterward!" Aizen demanded. I laughed and nodded.

"Onna, Szayelaporro's lab is nearby. We should check it out first," Ulquiorra pointed down the hallway.

"Then we'll start from there!" I clasped my hands together. We ran down the hallway according to Ulquiorra's instructions. When we stopped, we were in front of a pair of large doors.

"This certainly looks like a fitting door for a lab," I muttered as I struggled to open the heavy metal doors. It was slightly dim inside, except for a bright screen at the end of the room. There were various wires and cables, devices, and tools laying about the room.

"Who's in here?" We heard a childish voice. We looked to each other, nodded, and walked towards the sound of the voice. When we reached it, we couldn't see anything at first because it was especially dark, but then we saw a reflection of the light.

"S-Szayel?" I softly called out. Szayel walked out of the shadows, his uniform ripped, scratches on his arm, oil and stains on his face, arms and his uniform, and his hair messy. His glasses were even slightly crooked. "Szayel! What happened to you?" I asked, kneeling down and wiping off some of the oil with my handkerchief.

"New experiment!" He exclaimed triumphantly. "I figured if I can't do any major experiments at the moment, I should at least do something like this!" He pointed to the darkness, but I couldn't see anything in it.

"But you got scratches everywhere!" I frowned as I saw a particularly deep one, where a small trail of blood was running down his arm.

"Hmph, it is of no importance."

I sighed in defeat. I grabbed a roll of bandages I secretly kept in case something like this ever happened, and bandaged his deep wound. The other's weren't too deep or anything to be worried about, so I left them alone or just put a small patch on it.

"So, what's your um….new experiment?"I asked, unsure of what to call it.

"Can't you see it?" He asked. We all shook our heads.

"Szayel, it is too dark." Ulquiorra told him.

"Oh. My apologies." He said and turned on a light, revealing his "experiment". We all sweat dropped as Szayel pushed up his glasses in triumph.

"My newest experiment is still incomplete, though," He sighed and picked up a mini wrench.

"U-Um….is that…supposed to be me?" I pointed at the metal….robot? It was more like chunks of metal smashed together and held by screws and nails, with orange hair – was that from one of his Fraccions? – that was falling apart, and glowing buttons for eyes. It didn't even have arms or legs yet.

"Of course not. Do you look like this? It's supposed to be a mini caretaker for me. I cannot leave my dumb Fraccions to handle my dear lab. It's supposed to look like any other human, when I'm done with this. When it is complete, it will be able to take care of my lab like I usually do!" Szayel explained.

"Nande~?" Gin innocently asked.

"Because you always seem to get in here and toy with my experiments," Szayel answered through gritted teeth, an obvious red tick mark on his head.

"Well, anyway," I changed the topic, "do you know where the others are?" I asked him. He put a finger on his lips, thinking.

"Hm, well, Starkk went somewhere to find a good sleeping place. Aaroniero most likely went to find a place in the dark, and the rest went somewhere," He shrugged.

"That's not very helpful," Tier sighed along with Ulquiorra.

"Well I'm busy creating this wonderful experiment!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the badly-made "robot". "I promise to not get hurt, so can you please leave?"

I bit my bottom lip nervously, but decided to agree with it. "Fine. Come on, we need to find the others," I told them, and walked out of the lab. As soon as we did, Tier's three Fraccion came back.

"If it wasn't for _you_, Mila Rose, we would've safely gotten them!" Apacci growled to the dark-skinned Fraccion.

"You're the one who messed it up, Apacci!" She growled back.

"You shouldn't argue like that. It makes you weak. Besides, both of you were at fault and getting in my way," The third one looked away as they both yelled at her.

"A-Ano.." I said. They all whipped their heads towards me and glared until they saw Tier at my side.

"Harribel-sama, we located the hollow along with Grimmjow and Nnoitra. However, as we destroyed it, they were gone." The dark-skinned one, Mila Rose, reported.

"Anything else?" Tier asked.

"Hai. They were somewhat injured, and were other small bird-like lowly Hollows at the nest. It's possible one of them could've taken them " Mila Rose told her.

"Hm. Find them again," Tier ordered.

"HAI!" They simultaneously said and disappeared once again with Sonido.

I bit my bottom lip. "Injured….?" I muttered. Tier put a small hand on my leg.

"Do not worry. Even if they are small, Grimmjow and Nnoitra are tough." She reassured me.

I smiled. "Thanks, Tier." She nodded.

"Onna, where do you suggest Starkk might be?" Ulquiorra pulled at my dress.

"Um….." I tilted my head, realizing that I don't know too many places of Las Noches. If I did, it would be too big then for me too remember them all.

"I'll have Kaname help find him!" Aizen announced.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about him….oops." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Where does he usually go?"

"He's trying to take care of Gillian-class Menos!" Aizen answered. I sweat dropped. (A/N. This is true XD It's one of those Arrancar Encyclopedia things at the end of episodes. It's at the end of episode 253 XD)

"O-Oh, I see," I sweat dropped again.

"KA-NA-ME!" Aizen yelled. Tousen immediately showed up in front of Aizen.

"Hai, Aizen-sama?"

Apparently, even though everybody dropped the honorifics for Aizen ever since he turned into a child, Tousen was the only one who still added '-sama' to Aizen.

"Find Starkk and the rest!" Aizen ordered.

"Hai, Aizen-sama," And with that, he left.

"All done! I want my tea now!" He crossed his arms and looked up at me angrily. I laughed.

"Okay, while we're waiting, we can eat." I decided. They all nodded in agreement. We made our way to the kitchen, which was surprisingly empty and free of any working Arrancar.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked as I prepared the tea of how Aizen exactly wants it.

"I'm fine with anything," Tier replied as she sat down at a table I failed to see at other times.

"By the way, no more cake!" I called out before they could say anything else.

"Aw~! Fine then. What about onigiri?" Gin called.

" M'kay."

"I would like the same, onna." Ulquiorra simply answered while he was struggling a little to get up on the chair.

"I just want my tea!" Aizen yelled. I laughed at Aizen's reply as I poured his tea into a fancy cup.

"What type of tea do you want?" I asked the others.

"Anything. I'm not too picky," Tier shrugged.

"Not anything too sweet."

"Don't know~!"

I laughed and just chose to serve them the same tea as Aizen's. I poured the tea into three more cups and put them onto a tray. I walked over the table and set the tray down on the table, putting each cup to Gin, Ulquiorra, and Tier.

"Thanks~!"

"Thank you, onna."

"Hm," Tier simply acknowledged as she took a sip. I grabbed the tray back and headed back to start making the onigiri. I made 9 of them, 3 for each one. I put them onto 3 plates, and carefully brought them over to the table.

"Yay!" Gin cheerfully exclaimed as he grabbed one of them and immediately started eating. Ulquiorra and Tier simply just bit into the rice ball.

Ulquiorra blushed lightly. "…It's good, onna." He took another bite, slowly chewing. Tier nodded in agreement. Gin didn't bother saying anything because he was too busy eating. He was already on his last one! _Wow, he eats fast. Was he always like this? Or maybe it's just because of the child form? I'm also surprised how Aizen is just satisfied with tea. Then again, he likes cake. Cake and tea are good together, but they had too much cake this week…_ I thought, moving back to the kitchen part as I made my own food, which I decided would definitely have red bean paste in it. _It's been far too long without some red bean paste!_

"And what are you going to have?" Aizen asked.

I laughed. "Nothing special. Perhaps just some rice with red bean and honey," I answered, preparing the rice in the rice cooker.

"EHH?!" Aizen yelled out. "That doesn't sound too good!"

I laughed again, waving my hand. "It tastes good to me! Other people find my tastes weird, though," I said. _Hm, it takes about 30 minutes for the rice to cook. Will they be back by then? That means I don't really have a chance to eat, _I thought. As if on cue, Tier's three Fraccion appeared.

"Please stop arguing you two! It's disgraceful," The unknown Fraccion – I have yet to learn her name – said.

"WHAT WAS THAT, SUNG-SUN?!" The other two yelled at her as she looked away, covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"Where's Grimmjow and Nnoitra?" Tier asked. Apacci and Mila Rose held up unconscious and somewhat beat up forms of Grimmjow and Nnoitra by the back of their shirt.

"The little bastard's right here," Apacci rolled her eyes, sort of 'gently' dropping them onto the floor. They immediately woke up, groaning on the cold tile floor. Grimmjow, the one with more injuries, hissed as he felt the cold floor hit his wounds. _His wounds….they're terrible! A lot of scratch marks all over his body, especially his shoulders. I'm assuming that's where the bird hollow held him, and it did tighten its hold on Grimmjow with its especially sharp talons. His clothes are all torn, and his hair is a mess. His right leg also has a bad scrape – the blood is slightly running down his legs. He also has bruises on his arm…._I thought, looking at Grimmjow.

"W-What happened to them?" I whispered loud enough for them to hear. I bit my lip nervously, not sure if I wanted to hear this or not. They looked to each other and sighed. Mila Rose decided to talk.

"There were four other mini versions of the stupid hollows. Two of 'em grabbed them and apparently they resisted so they punished them a little. When we got to their location, they were already unconscious and the hollow were about to attack them. We got in time, though." Mila Rose explained.

I sighed in relief as they didn't detail it too much. I already dreaded the thought of them getting "punished" by the hollows – especially in this state.

"Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, Apacci. Thank you." Tier nodded to them as if to say they're dismissed. They nodded and used Sonido to get out.

"They are barely conscious. We need to get them to the infirmary." Ulquiorra said. I bit my lip and nodded. I carefully held Grimmjow as they struggled to hold Nnoitra. We quickly and carefully ran out of the room. Unfortunately, the infirmary was a bit far away according to Ulquiorra. Some Arrancar were in the hallways, immediately moving out of the way as we ran by. By the time we reached the infirmary, the two were unconscious again.

"P-Please heal them!" I begged the Arrancar medic there. She nodded and took Grimmjow and Nnoitra from us. She gently put them on the floor. However, I didn't really pay attention to what she did. I was just looking at their unconscious bodies.

"Do not worry. They are okay. They're stronger than you think," Tier reassured me. I smiled softly.

"Y-yeah, you're right." I chuckled and squatted down to their heights.

Ulquiorra then poked my arm. "Onna, your rice is still cooking," He informed me. I paled. _Took about 2-5 minutes to explain what happened. Took about 10 minutes to get here. How long has it been since then? And then by the time we get back, it might've already been 30 minutes! But wait, I shouldn't think about that now especially since Grimmjow and Nnoitra are injured-_ Another thought struck me hard. _Wait, I can heal them! Why did I forget about this?! I can easily heal them!_

I stood up quickly. They all look surprised at me. "Something the matter?" Aizen asked. I simply smiled at him and walked over to the spot on the floor.

"I'll take it from here. I can heal," I told the medic. She didn't believe it, but stopped anyway. "Soten Kisshun! I reject!" Ayame and Shun'o came out and formed the glowing orange oval-like shield over Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Immediately, their wounds started disappearing and closing up. A few seconds later, they were healed and tidied up like nothing ever happened. They were already starting to wake up, too.

"Ahh…..Ori….hime?" Grimmjow groaned as he slowly sat up and yawned. He rubbed his eyes before blinking to get the sleep out. He looked around. "Where…am I?"

I giggled. "Las Noches, Grimmjow," I whispered and held him tight.

"H-Hey! What's this a-about?!" He protested, trying to get out of my grasp.

"Woman! No hug for me then?" Nnoitra stood up, crossing his arms. I giggled and hugged him too.

"ME TOO!" Aizen yelled and pounced on me, causing me to fall back. I finally laughed out loud as Gin and Ulquiorra jumped onto me, too.

"No thank you," Tier crossed her arms and shook her head. I just laughed at this. Just then, Tousen came back with the rest of the Espada, including Szayel.

"Oh? A pile? I won't mind," He smirked and jumped on too. Starkk yawned.

"Ahh~? A pile…? Another sleeping place," He lazily went on top of me, laid on his back, and started snoring. Soon, the other Espada went on the mini pile, too. I laughed out loud as all 13 'children', with the exception of Tier, was laying about my body, except for my head.

"I can really get used to this." I whispered, smiling as I looked up at the ceiling. _The Espada are so troublesome. But that's what makes them, _them._ And there's only 3 more days of this. I better enjoy it, then._ I thought.

* * *

A/N WAHHHHH GRIMMJOW DX I just had to…I just had to XD They're blood-thirsty Hollows – what'd you expect? Of course Nnoitra is going to go out and challenge a Hollow XD And especially get captured by a bird one :x The injuries aren't actually too major, but it's kind of like, "big injuries" for children, you know? And Orihime is in her "mother" state, I guess. Of course she's going to worry ;3 Don't worry, next chapter isn't going to be "sad" (I'm not sure if this would be entirely sad..). I also officially decided to make a sequel! ;) You'll find out at the last chapter XD

-Amayano


	6. Day 5: Stories and Adventure?

-Espada Babysitting Service Gone Wrong-

Chapter 6- Day 5: Stories and Adventure..?

A/N. I dedicate this chapter to **TheAkAtSuKiKid**! I did a slight change from your original idea but it was your idea nonetheless! So I'm crediting you for this chapter if you're reading this right now XD On the other hand, to readers that actually read the author's note, I have officially decided to post a sequel after this one is done! If you wish to find out what it's about, go to my profile and scroll down my Bio until you see the list for "story ideas".

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach or any of the stories :x**

Orihime's POV

This time, I woke up much earlier than the rest of the Espada. _Only two more days until they turn back to normal. Honestly, I wish they didn't turn back. They're so adorable and they're so much fun to play with! _As I realized what I thought, I shook my head furiously. _Don't think that Orihime! They are _the_ Espada! And the other three are Soul Society's traitors! They _have_ to turn back to normal! _

Being very, very careful, I tip-toed out of the room. Fortunately, luck was on my side. None of them woke up. I silently cheered in victory as I headed for the hot springs – I had to bathe, of course. I feel dirty if I don't bathe or at least shower every morning. I reached the entrance, recognizing the wooden doors instead of the usual white doors. I opened the door and walked in, instantly hit by the humidity and steam of the hot springs. _Ah~! The hot springs looks so inviting and tempting! I can't wait to get in!_ I thought gleefully.

I walked over to near the edge of the rocks. I stripped of my clothes, folding them neatly on the ground, and also set my hair pins on top of the clothes. I grabbed a towel from a convenient nearby rack and wrapped it tightly around my body. I stepped slowly into the water, trying to get used to its warm temperatures. I finally sank into its warm water, sighing in content as I do so.

"This is so relaxing," I muttered, sinking further until the water reached just below my nose. I blew some bubbles with my mouth as I settled into my thoughts. _I wonder what'll happen after the 7 day mark. Would they still remember what happened? Would Aizen punish me for doing..."inappropriate" things to a "God" such as himself? What'll happen? I also left them all alone in the room! What'll happen if they wake up and see me gone? Would they get themselves in danger again? _I rose up again and sighed.

"…...Orihime? Orihime?" I heard a voice. I immediately sprung up from the hot springs, looking around. The steam was really thick, so I could only see about five or so feet around me. Then I saw a small hand waving off the steam, revealing the person who spoke.

"A-Ah! Tier! When were you here?" I asked, surprised as the steam lifted just a bit so I could see her face. She slowly went towards me, leaning her back against the rocks.

"I was here just before you came in. You didn't notice my presence though," She explained. _Aah, so that's how. _I leaned forward against the rocks, nearly half of my body out of the water. I crossed my arms on top of the rocks. "So what are you doing here?" Tier asked, gesturing her hand towards me.

"Ah, I just like taking baths in the morning. I woke up earlier than usual, so I decided to use this chance," I chuckled slightly. Tier nodded in understanding.

"I feel the same way," She commented. "You do know there is only two more days, right?" She glanced over to me. I turned around and leaned back against the rocks like Tier did.

I sighed and nodded. "Yup. I wonder what's Aizen going to do to me afterward. I wonder if he'll even remember! His personality did change, after all," I chuckled at the thought.

"That is true. If we do lose our memories, I wish to say this before that happens. I give you my thanks for keeping us safe in this vulnerable form and taking care of us. It was….fun," She cracked a small smile at me. I smiled back.

"No need to thank me! I enjoyed taking care of everyone. I actually wanted you guys to stay as a child. But, that wouldn't be quite fair, right? I mean, Aizen _is_ like the current ruler of Hueco Mundo," I chuckled half-heartedly while Tier agreed.

"I think it is time we washed ourselves now," Tier suggested, changing the topic. I nodded; glad that we wouldn't talk too much about the subject. We rose from the warm waters and carefully stepped out. We both slipped off our towels and left them on the floor. We headed to where the small stools were so we could wash our hair. I sat down at a nearby one and inserted some soap into my hand. I vigorously scrubbed it into my scalp, making sure I got every spot on my head – I didn't want dandruff, after all. I filled the small bucket with warm water and poured it over my head. Just to make sure, I did this twice.

"Ah~ Nothing better like a good bath in the hot springs," I stretched. I always felt refreshed and relaxed after a dip in the hot springs. I dried myself off with another towel and carefully put on my clothes. I didn't want to use the yukata this time because I simply wasn't in the mood to put it on in the morning. I slipped on my sandals (A/N. Are they sandals…? The ones the Arrancar usually wear….) and headed out with Tier. We immediately headed back to the room because it was around the time they would wake up.

Our theories proved true because as soon as we put one foot inside, they all came running towards us.

"Where'd you go?!" Aizen pouted as he tugged on my leg.

"You are not permitted to leave when I am not aware, onna!"

"Tch! You had me worried!"

"Where did Orihime-chan go off to?"

"Hmph. I merely calculated that you would be gone when I was asleep."

I sweat dropped at Szayel's comment. "Hai, hai. I'm here now, though. So," I clasped my hands together," what do you want to do for the day?"

"Nothing~" They replied simultaneously in a lazy tone. I sweat dropped again. _They sure are lazy today. Perhaps they're tired from the earlier days' events? _A light bulb lit up in my head as a thought came to me. _I can tell them some stories! I don't think they've heard 'human' stories before!_

"Aha! Why don't I tell you all a story? No, how about three stories?" I asked them. They all tilted their head.

"A…..story?" Gin put a finger on his lips.

Ulquiorra puffed out his cheek. "Maybe."

"If they're interesting," Grimmjow shrugged. My eyes lit up in happiness.

"Alright! Let's sit down first, though," I sat down as they gathered around me, sitting down too.

"What's the first story about?" Aizen asked. I merely smiled at him.

"Alright, so the story starts off like this. Once upon a time in a kingdom, there was a princess. She was the most beautiful lady known, and-"

"Did she have big breasts? Did she wear makeup? How long is her hair? Are her eyes pretty?" Grimmjow interrupted.

I sighed. "Sure. She had big breasts, and there was no need to wear makeup because of her natural beauty," I rolled my eyes as I said that. "As I was saying, she was also one of the kindest people in the land. Men lusted after her beauty, but alas she did not like any of them because they only went after her beauty. O-"I was interrupted again.

"Ridiculous. Of course you gotta be after beauty!" Grimmjow complained. My eye twitched slightly but I ignored him and continued.

"Of all the men in the land, she chose the prince. The prince was handsome, brave, and caring. He was the only one to care about her truly. And so, they fell in love. They were the happiest couple ever, and the entire kingdom was content with their love. However, a dragon lived in a large cave up in the mountains. He was very displeased with this! So, he flew down to the kingdom and set the towns and villages on fire with his fiery breath in his fit of anger. He then moved onto the kingdom and set it on fire, too. After seeing the princess in a tower in the mighty castle, he decided to capture her. He kidnapped her and flew away to his cave. T-"

"Nonsense. I would have destroyed the dragon the moment it set food in the kingdom's lands." Ulquiorra interrupted. I sighed again.

"Ulquiorra. They were weak. Only farmers and craft smiths. You can't expect them to kill a large dragon," I told him and continued on with the story," The prince was furious! His wedding with the princess was only tomorrow, and the princess had been captured by the dragon. The prince was enraged, so he took his mighty sword and went to the dragon's cave with his magnificent white horse. There, he found the mighty fire-breathing dragon and the princess tied up with ropes. The prince yelled, 'Give back the princess, beast!' The dragon laughed and boomed, 'The princess is mine. If you wish to take her, you must defeat me first!' The-"

"Ehh~? Shouldn't he just take the princess quickly and then take her back to the kingdom? Why should he fight?" Gin asked.

"B-Because….the large dragon was standing in front of her. The prince couldn't reach her so he has to defeat the dragon first!" I quickly made it up.

"Oh? Why can't he just use Sonido?" Gin asked innocently. My eye twitched again.

"Because….he's not an Arrancar. He's a normal human," I answered. "No more interruptions!"

"The prince lunged towards the dragon, only to be swept away by his powerful wings. 'Ha! Is that the best you can do?' The dragon laughed as he breathed fire onto the prince. The prince was able to dodge it quickly, fortunately. He jumped high into the air and slashed off one of the dragon's wings. The dragon roared in pain as he bled heavily from the wound. The dragon then roared again and blew another wave of fire towards the prince. The prince, unable to dodge because it was so big, blocked it with his mighty sword. As the dragon was in a state of shock, the prince leapt high in the air and sliced the dragon's head off. As soon as-"

"Impossible. A mere human sword cannot be able to block a dragon's fire. "Ulquiorra interrupted yet again.

"But his sword was very special. It wasn't like any other sword," I said.

"How can a human have a Zanpakuto?"

"Err….it wasn't a Zanpakuto! It was just a special sword that had special materials made into it, so it was able to block the dragon's breath," I sweat dropped.

"As soon as the prince successfully slaughtered the dragon, he cut off the ropes that held the princess and took her back to the kingdom. After a feast and a celebration of the prince's victory, the prince and the princess happily married. The end!" I clasped my hands happily.

"No! That's not how the story should go!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"H-Huh?" I blinked at him.

"See, this is how it should go…."

"In a kingdom in who knows where, there was a big breasted princess. She had all the curves and stuff, too. However, she was tough, mean, and could kick anybody's ass if she wanted to! Anybody she hated, she easily defeated them. There was also a twisted and evil prince like her. If he hated anybody, he killed them. After he heard news of the princess, he sought her out so that they could rule the kingdom together in evil. The princess agreed, but a dragon was very jealous. Why didn't he have an evil queen, too? So he kidnapped her! He tortured her, but the sadistic princess didn't give up. She easily slaughtered the dragon, as the prince expected, which is why he didn't come for her. She came back to the kingdom on her own, and the prince and the princess married. They then ruled the kingdom in their twisted and evil ways. The end!"

My jaw dropped. _WHAT KIND OF TWISTED STORY IS THAT?!_ I refrained from yelling that. Instead, I said, "Err…that's a very interesting…version of the story, Grimmjow," My eye twitched in annoyance.

"Grimmjow's story makes a lot more sense," Ulquiorra nodded. _Not you too, Ulquiorra!_ I stared at him in shock.

"Arrancar! Bring us tea and snacks!" Aizen ordered an Arrancar, who just appeared. The Arrancar nodded and left the room. Aizen then crawled into my lap, sitting contently into it. I stroked his hair, combing out any tangles from his messy hair. "Ne, what's the point of these stories?"

I smiled. "Just to entertain you, nothing more and nothing less. After we have snacks, I'll tell you about Little Red Riding Hood."

He pouted in that cute and adorable way of his. "Kay!" I smiled and ruffled his hair.

The male Arrancar then entered the room carrying a tray with biscuits and cookies, along with small cups and a kettle of tea. He set it down carefully and left.

"I should've known when he meant snacks," I muttered to myself, eyeing the sweets. Aizen grabbed a cookie and bit into it, looking up at me innocently.

"What's wrong?" Aizen 'innocently' asked me. I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong," I replied, smiling. _Those sweets! Don't they think they've had too much?! Oh wait, they're little kids. Of course they're going to think something like 'There's never enough sweets!' I swear one day they're going to have a crazy sugar rush and tire everyone out….Maybe I should just take it away from them…..but then they'll whine and pout cutely…._I debated in my head whether to take the sweet snacks away from them or not. After looking at Aizen's innocent and pleading face, along with the others', I decided not to. _Damn their cuteness!_

"The kettle's hot! Pour my tea!" Aizen demanded. I chuckled and reached over for the kettle. I tilted it and poured it carefully into everyone's cups. I had to admit, it _was_ hot. At least, it was hotter than usual. If the kettle was that hot, then the tea must be too, right? I looked over to Aizen – of course, since he's the ultimate tea lover – and saw him gulping it down like there's no tomorrow. I gaped at him. _WHAT THE HECK?! HOW CAN HE DRINK IT SO EASILY?!_ "Seconds!" He slammed the cup down on the tray. _H-How…_I didn't bother thinking too much on it. This _is_ Aizen after all. I carefully poured more tea into his cup, and I must say, it was still _very_ hot.

I carefully looked at Aizen to see what his little trick was because as far as I know, I wouldn't dare gulp down burning hot tea as if it were simply cold water. I saw him slowly raise the cups to his lips…..and then quickly drink it like before.

"What?" He looked up at me as he finished drinking all the tea. I shook my head again.

"J-Just that…..I don't get how you can quickly drink hot tea," I told him. He looked surprised.

"Ehh~? Simple. I put ice cubes in here!" He grinned and showed me his empty cup. I looked inside and sure enough, there were two melting ice cubes in there. My jaw dropped. _W-When?! When had he put ice cubes?! I saw him the whole time! When did he do it?!_

"W-When did you put it in?!" I looked at the cup again and rubbed my eyes, making sure I wasn't having hallucinations.

"Secret!" He giggled and put the cup down. Everyone else seemed like they were finished, too, so I decided to start on the story.

"Next story is called Little Red Riding Hood!" I announced.

"Is it red because of blood?" Gin asked.

"Uhh…..no," I sweat dropped. "They called her Little Red Riding Hood because she always wore a red cloak."

"So basically we're going to listen about a little girl with a red cloak on?" Grimmjow puffed out his left cheek.

"Err…yes. So anyway, there was a little girl who lived in a village near the woods. She was always wearing a red cloak, so people in the village called her Little Red Riding Hood. One day, she asked her mother if she could visit her grandmother, since it's been quite a while since they've seen each other. The mother agreed, leaving her a basket of cakes to take to her grandmother, for she was very ill. As she was about to leave, her mother warned her to not stray off the path or talk to strangers because the woods are dangerous. 'I'll be careful! Take care!' Little Red Riding Hood waved goodbye to her mother. So then, she left for the woods. The moment she took her first step into the woods, a wolf-"

"Isn't that dangerous for the little kid? It's obviously dangerous so why would she go off on her own? Why didn't the mother go with her?" Grimmjow interrupted. _BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO!_ _Interrupt me one more time and-_ I restrained myself from saying my thoughts however. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Err….the mother was very busy, and Little Red Riding Hood really wanted to visit her grandmother," I sweat dropped as they believed it.

"Anyway, the moment she took her first step into the woods, a wolf appeared by her. 'Hello little one, what are you doing here?' He asked in the sweetest voice he could muster. He wanted to eat her, but he didn't dare because of all the woodcutters around. Little Red Riding Hood didn't know that he was an evil and twisted creature, so she replied, 'I am off to see my grandmother in the woods. She lives by the mill far in the woods.' The wolf had a plan to eat her up. He ran as fast as he could to the grandmother's house. He gently tapped on the door. 'Who's there?' The grandmother asked. 'It's your granddaughter who has brought you some cakes,' the wolf replied in the same voice as Little Red Riding Hood. 'I-"

"No!" Aizen suddenly exclaimed and jumped out of my lap. We all looked at him, surprised. "He's obviously going to eat her up! Both of them!" I looked at him in amazement. _Wow, I didn't expect little Aizen to be smart. _

"Y-Yeah…..so what's the problem, Aizen?" I inquired.

He sat down on the floor and crossed his arms. "It shouldn't be that way. It should go like this. Little Red Riding Hood was a sweet girl, and everyone in the village adored her. But at night, she would defeat evil villains! She easily kept villagers from harm. One morning, her mom asked her to take some cake to her grandmother, who lived deep in the woods. She agreed, took the basket, and ventured into the woods. However, a wolf appeared! 'My my, little girl, what are you doing here?' He asked. But she knew his evil intentions and whipped out her secret weapon and killed him! And thus the villagers had a celebration because that was the same wolf that terrorized the village!" Aizen's eyes sparkled as he spoke. _Does the girl always have to be strong? Why can't she be weak for once?_ I thought.

"Aha! I got an idea!" Gin jumped up, pointing his right index finger to the ceiling.

"What is it? Is it bad?" Ulquiorra looked at him with suspicion in his eyes.

Gin shook his head. "Nope~! It's gonna be fun!"

* * *

-About Three Hours Later-

"…..This is a bad idea," Ulquiorra looked down. We were all dressed up in costumes – how did they get these costumes anyway – from the characters of Little Red Riding Hood to reenact the story. Since I was too big for their height to be Little Red Riding Hood, I was to be the mother and the grandmother while Tier took the Little Red Riding Hood role. Since Gin insisted that we play the whole story, we went into the part of Las Noches where there was a fake sky. Before we did the play, however, I quickly told them the rest of the story so they knew their parts.

"Why did you want to do this again, Gin?" I asked, eye slightly twitching as I had the 'less important' roles.

"Because it's fun!" He answered. I rolled my eyes. All of a sudden a bunch of Arrancar came with huge props. There were about twenty or thirty Arrancar lifting a small house – I wonder how – and about three times as much Arrancar carrying small fake trees. I sweat dropped for the millionth time today. _How many props are there? And when did they make this?_ I thought, staring in amazement as tons and tons more Arrancar carried random houses and trees.

"Complete~!" Gin jumped up and down happily. My jaw dropped. If it wasn't for the buildings in the background that's originally part of Las Noches, I would've thought I was in Little Red Riding Hood's village. Right next to the rows of houses was a forest with tons of tiny trees – probably to suit the Espada's heights. Near the end of the 'forest' I barely saw a roof sticking out.

Gin had insisted he be the wolf, so he was dressed in a mini brown wolf costume. I still wonder how the heck they got the costumes. Aizen demanded he be the woodcutter that saves Little Red Riding Hood. The rest of them were just random villagers.

"Alright let's start~!" Gin giggled and hid in the fake forest. I stepped inside the largest 'house' – it just had to be the house for Little Red – with Tier. I had to admit, she looked pretty good in the cloak.

"Little Red Riding Hood, take some cake with you to your grandmother. She is very ill, I heard. Don't stray off the path in the woods and don't talk to strangers!" I told her. She nodded.

"But if there are any suspicious creatures I can easily just knock them out right?" Tier asked. I blinked as I handed her the basket with some real cakes in it – Aizen really wanted the cakes.

"Uhh…no, because they might be too dangerous for you," I told her. She nodded, took the basket, and went out the door. I quickly went into the fake forest – thank goodness they actually put a separate path for me to go to the house – and into the grandmother's house. There in the room were the clothes. I quickly changed into them and sighed. Now I had to wait.

* * *

-Normal POV, with Tier –

_I'm supposed to walk upon this path, right? I think so._ Tier thought, walking upon the dirt path inside the 'woods'. Then, Gin in a brown wolf costume jumped out from the trees and in front of Tier.

"Yo~! What'cha doing here?" Gin cheerfully asked.

"Move, imbecile. I have no need for you currently," Tier warned him. He sweat dropped.

"O-Oh, where are you headed?"

"That isn't your business to know. Now move."

"No!"

Tier then started stomping on his back as he cowered on the ground and cried out in pain. "Itai itai itai! It hurts!" Gin cried.

"You didn't move."

"O-Okay I promise to go away!"

"Fine." Tier stopped stomping on his back and continued her way along the path. Gin got up, dusted off some dirt, and took a secret shortcut – it was made for him to use- to the grandmother's house anyway. He reached the house and gently knocked on the door.

"*cough* W-Who's there?" Orihime tried to imitate someone who's sick.

"It's your granddaughter! I brought delicious-ITAI!" Gin was speaking in his normal cheerful voice when he cried out in pain.

"I told you, move it imbecile. I have no need for you. If you will not move, I will be forced to harm you," Tier warned him as she kicked him against the wooden door.

"I-Itai….you already did though," Gin whimpered. She pressed harder against his back. "Okie okie! I'll go!" He cried out. She let him go and knocked on the door. However, Gin actually went around to the back of the house, where there was a back door. He opened the door and jumped inside.

"Oh Grandmother~!" Gin called as he carefully tip-toed towards the room. He put his hand on the knob, and kicked the door open. "It's your granddaughter-"He stopped as he looked at the scene before him. He opened his eyes for once and blinked before closing them to his usual slanted eyes. "What's going on here?"

Before his eyes was a nice big table with Orihime, who changed back to her normal clothes, Aizen who was in his woodcutter costume, and Tier as the female protagonist in the story sitting there drinking tea and eating cakes.

"Oh Gin~! You're just in time! We got hungry so we decided to eat the cakes," Orihime waved to him after she swallowed. Aizen nodded and shoved a piece of cake into his mouth. Tier took a sip of her tea.

"There is enough cake for you," Tier told him and she gestured with her free hand to the empty chairs. Gin made his way over to the empty chair next to Tier.

"Well, if you say so~!" He happily took a piece of cake and chewed on it. Then they heard a door slam open.

"Onna! How dare you enjoy cake and tea without me!" Ulquiorra yelled out as he ran into the room. He was in tiny brown overalls with a blue shirt underneath, like Aizen. He also still held a mini fake axe with him. Who knows what would've happen if he had a real axe? Ulquiorra climbed onto another empty chair.

"What happened to the story?" Grimmjow came into the room, hands in the pockets of his overalls. He, too, was a woodcutter.

"Oh. I gotta take down the wolf!" Aizen got off the chair, along with Gin. They both charged at each other and wrestled around, creating a mini gray cloud with them fighting inside it.

Orihime stood up and grabbed the both of them by the back of their shirt/costume. "You shouldn't fight! Besides, your tea is going to get cold!" She scolded. Aizen looked at Gin.

"Hmph! Truce?" He held out his hand.

"Truce!" Gin took his hand and shook it. Then they both got out of Orihime's grasp somehow and went back to their seats. Orihime sat down in her seat with Grimmjow sitting on her lap.

"Um….so Gin…did you still want to reenact the story?" Orihime asked while stroking Grimmjow's hair, who purred quietly.

Gin shook his head. "Nope!"

"….Then what's the point of doing this?"

"Don't know~! For fun?" He tilted his head cutely as Orihime face palmed. She carefully set Grimmjow down on the chair, stood up and stretched.

"Ah~! Those clothes sure weren't comfortable!" She leaned to the side and stretched her arms over her head, and then switched to the other side.

"By the way, onna, what was the point in telling us stories that do not make sense?" Ulquiorra inquired after he wiped away the cake crumbs from his mouth. She straightened up and smiled at him.

"Entertainment, I guess. Little Red Riding Hood was also a lesson to be careful of who you trust," She walked over to Ulquiorra and ruffled his soft hair. Almost all of the Espada had soft hair, surprisingly.

"But we trust you~!" Gin pointed out. She laughed and picked him up, hugging him tightly.

"And I trust you, too! You're just too adorable!" She squealed and rubbed her cheek against his cheek.

"H-Hey!" Gin blushed and tried to get out of her tight hold on him.

Grimmjow burped loudly, ruining the cute moment. "Ahh…..that was a good cake," He patted his belly softly. He then carefully jumped off the chair and walked towards the door. "We done? I wanna go back and change out of these clothes," Grimmjow complained as he pulled on the overalls. She giggled and followed him before turning around and motioning her hand for the rest to follow.

"Are you done? We're going back," She laughed out loud as she saw the messy faces of Aizen, Gin and Ulquiorra. Tier was simply wiping her mouth with a napkin before jumping off and following the two. It took the three about a minute to realize what she was laughing about. They all blushed in embarrassment and wiped off the crumbs with another napkin. Then, they also jumped off the chair and followed. The only exception was Gin, who failed to land successfully. He landed on his stomach with a small _thud_.

"Itai…" He muttered before slowly getting up and dusting off invisible dust. Orihime walked over to him and squatted down.

"You okay?" She asked, lifting his chin and turning his head to look for any injuries. He shook his head.

"Nope! I'm fine~!" He giggled and ran out of the room. She smiled softly before following him, along with the rest.

It actually took some time for the six of them to find their way out of the forest. Sure, there was a dirt path, but Aizen got distracted by something in the 'forest' and had run after it. Being worried for his safety, Orihime ran after him, to which led the others to go after the two. The forest was about medium-sized vertically, but large horizontally. By the time Orihime found Aizen, they were quite deep into the fake forest.

"Um…..which way is the way out?" Orihime sweat dropped as she looked all around. The sun didn't help at all because it was fake, and the moon outside wouldn't work either.

Grimmjow shrugged. "I say we just take our chances and go that way!" He pointed to the right. Since there wasn't any greater idea other than guessing, they followed Grimmjow's path. That didn't work however since they just ended up at the grandmother's house.

"Well, at least we know which path to take now. We just go all the way back straight ahead then," Orihime told them. They nodded in agreement as Grimmjow cursed under his breath for choosing the wrong path. They apparently miscalculated the distance because it felt like eternity to them and they still haven't reached the end. It already took about 15 minutes from the spot they were in to the house, and they didn't even know if that was halfway down the forest or not.

"I….tired," Aizen mumbled. Orihime instinctively picked him up and put him on her back piggyback style. He wrapped his arms over her shoulders and locked them somewhere near the collar bone. "Thank you….." He muttered to her as he buried his face against her back and fell asleep. He was tired – after all, there's only so much energy a child has. The others were persistent though. They refused to rest on her and said they could walk on their own. Luckily for them, shortly after Aizen fell asleep on Orihime, they found the fake village where the others were waiting.

"Took you long enough. Did my Fraccion make the forest too big?" Szayel crossed his arms. Unlike the others, Szayel refused to take part in this 'play'. Orihime weakly smiled.

"Yeah. We strayed off the path and got lost," She sheepishly scratched her cheek. "Those four are about to fall asleep, though. It's way too big for their bodies to handle," She pointed to Ulquiorra, Gin, Grimmjow, and Tier.

"I did that on purpose," Szayel pushed up his glasses.

"W-What…? I don't understand," Orihime looked at him confusingly.

"The forest itself is not too big – that's why in that little play of yours, the paths were short. I had my Fraccion design it so that when you step off the path, it would seem as if the forest was large," Szayel explained.

"W-What happens if you walk in the part of the forest directly next to the path?" She asked.

"Simple. You keep walking on and on, along with the path. It would continue on and on until you reached your destination. However, if you walked for a long time and stepped onto the path, if you walked about two more minutes on there, you would easily reach your destination."

"….And why did you do this?"

"Everything has a twist," He shrugged.

"Well, they're dead beat tired. Can you guys help carry them?" Orihime pointed to the four again, who looked like they were about to sleep any second.

"Of course." Szayel picked up Ulquiorra with difficulty, but he managed to put him on his back. Nnoitra carried Tier, Starkk carried Gin, and Orihime simply carried Grimmjow in her arm. As they were walking back, they heard an explosion.

"Oh, that. Do not worry, it's only the props that are exploding. I programmed it so that when no living things are in the area, it would self-destruct," Szayel clarified. They all sweat dropped.

"O-Oh…." Orihime muttered. Within about five minutes, they reached back to her room. They gently set the five of them onto her bed. Then, they also laid down on the bed

"Orihime….you said you were going to tell three stories. What's the last one?" Szayel asked. She smiled

"There was once a beautiful girl living in a nice town. All of the men loved her because of her beauty and kindness. However, in order to protect her friends, she willingly went with the enemy who had actually planned to destroy the town. But as time went by, she grew to like the enemy," Orihime spoke softly.

"That's it? What about the end?" Szayel frowned. She chuckled softly and closed her eyes.

"I don't know. You'll have to wait longer to find out," She replied before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

SO LONG ASDFGHJKL; Longer than usual for me anyway XD Nearly 6k words….O3O Around 5,800 words to be exact XD If you somehow didn't figure it out, the third story was about Orihime :3 So cheesy I know x3. I don't exactly remember Little Red Riding Hood (hey, it's like a children story) so sorry if I got some parts wrong. Well, the "play" was wrong to begin with XD I also don't really remember that prince saving the princess from the dragon, but I did my best ;3 THERE'S ONLY 2 MORE DAYS/CHAPTERS LEFT DX There'll probably be about 9 chapters total though =p

-Amayano


	7. Day 6: Painting and Splatters

-Espada Babysitting Service Gone Wrong-

Chapter 7 – Day 6: Painting and Splatters

A/N. I'm like seriously running out of ideas XD When I first starting writing this chapter my mind went blank and I was like, "Uhhh…" staring at the screen – like a robot or zombie XD. But then I looked down to my incomplete failure of a drawing, and then back to my screen, back to the drawing, AND BAM! THE IDEA CAME DOWN ON ME LIKE IT POUNDED MY SKULL FROM HEAVEN XD. So yea, sorry if the ideas of how to obviously entertain kids (and I sure as heck do NOT know how to…) suck :x. Btw since I'm tired of the waking up and taking a bath scene, I'll just skip to where she's getting out of the bath.

**Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Orihime's POV

_Aghh…..second to last day until the transformation wears off. The week went by too fast. I wonder if I should just "accidentally" put the potion into their tea again. Wait, no! What are you thinking, Orihime?! You cannot just turn "bloodthirsty enemies" into children just for your satisfaction! Though that would be nice…._ I groaned and stepped out of the bath. I grabbed a nearby towel and dried my body and hair off. I slipped on my new pair of the never changing Arrancar clothes and put on the slippers. I simply brushed my hair with my fingers – they didn't have a brush or a comb for some reason – as I walked out of the bathroom.

I saw that all of the Espada were asleep. Despite always sleeping in the same bed, most of them somehow got sprawled out all over the floor. Ulquiorra, Tier, and Tousen were the only ones that were still on the bed. I heard a small cheer just then over to the corner of the room. I blinked and looked over, seeing Szayel covered in oil and grease again with a minor scratch on his face. His face was literally glowing with excitement, and he seemed to be working on yet another experiment – in my room.

"Err…Szayel, what are you doing?" I hesitantly asked him as I walked over to take a look at the experiment. I squatted down next to him to have the same view as him. In front of me was a tiny robot that looked like one of those robot toys back home. He seemed to be painting – or rather, attempting to. It was more like splattering paint around, but hey, that could count as art. Szayel closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and grinned triumphantly.

"Hmph! Of course you wouldn't know what I'm doing! I successfully created a tiny robot that could paint!" He explained and gestured his hand towards the robot. I tilted my head and stared at it. Its movements were certainly robotic-like, and the painting wasn't anything special. But now that I look more closely at it, the robot was attempting to paint a flower, I think. It had splotches of pink arranged in a circle – or something like that - with a messy brown one in the middle. Then the 'stem' was a curved and looped and looked nothing like a stem except for the fact it was a dark green.

"Um….Szayel…..is that supposed to be a flower?" I didn't really know how to ask without making it offensive. He pushed up his glasses.

"I'm amazed you could actually tell! I didn't take you to be an artistic one, Orihime." I sweat dropped. _Am I supposed to take that as an insult or a compliment?_ I thought, scratching my cheek.

"Thanks, I think. Anyway, I can paint if I wanted to. Just give me a paint brush, some paint, and a canvas!" I exclaimed as I stood up.

"Alright then. Let's see if your artistic abilities are as good as you say," He sort of glared at me before walking out of the room. About five minutes later, he was carrying three paintbrushes that each had a different size, a medium-sized canvas, a cup of water, and an easel with various paint on it. I was surprised he could carry all that. He carefully set them down on the floor.

"There. Let's see what you got!" He exclaimed and crossed his arms. By this time, everybody else had woken up.

"Onna, what's happening?" Ulquiorra asked me from the bed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Tier yawned and hopped off the bed. She walked over to where I was at and studied the paint materials.

"Painting?" She asked. I nodded. Soon, everyone else crowded around me. Aizen somehow managed to get on my back and look over my shoulder.

"Aizen, I have to paint. I don't think I can do that with you on my back, so can you please get off?" I tried asking him as kindly as I could. He pouted and jumped off. "If you want, you can paint, too," I suggested. His eyes lit up.

"Paint…..?" He repeated. I nodded slowly. "YAY!" He exclaimed and ran out of the room.

"Onna…paint?" Ulquiorra seemed to be asking for permission. I nodded again and he ran out of the room. The rest of the Espada looked over to the two fleeting figures before following them too – with the exception of Szayel, that is, who decided to stay.

"So? What are you going to paint?" He stared curiously at me. I shrugged.

"Maybe a simple flower. Or a robot. That reminds me! One time when my teacher assigned us an art project of how we see ourselves in the future, I drew myself as a robot! I was going to have laser eyes and shoot out rockets and-" Szayel told me to stop with the motion of his hand. I immediately stopped talking.

"Make up your mind. What are you goin-" Just as that moment, all of the Espada came in with a bunch of art supplies at once. However, due to 12 little kids with tons of art supplies in their hands charging all at once through a simple door that could probably only fit two adult-sized people, they all stumbled and fell down in a pile.

"Onna, get me out this instant!" Ulquiorra demanded. He was at the bottom of the little pile, unfortunately. I giggled and pulled him out gently. He stood up straight and patted off invisible dust from his clothes. He grabbed his art supplies that had fallen on the floor, and set it up right next to mine.

"What are you going to paint?" I asked him. He tilted his head.

"You." He pointed to me. I was shocked.

"M-Me?! Why me?" I pointed to myself. He shrugged.

"Don't know," He simply answered and dipped his paintbrush lightly into the cup of water, which somehow managed to not spill. I watched him lightly dab his paintbrush in the orange paint and carefully paint little orange strokes onto the canvas. I adverted my attention elsewhere as I noticed that the rest of the Espada set up their art tools in various places around the room.

"Guess what I'm going to paint!" Aizen came up to me and bounced up and down excitedly. I smiled.

"Um….an Arrancar?" I didn't really know what he'd paint. I should've guessed tea, but I'm not sure if he would really just draw a tea cup.

"TEA!" He exclaimed proudly. I face palmed. _I should've known._ Little shouts from behind me brought me out of my thoughts. I blinked and turned around. I saw Szayel furiously paint with his right arm doing the painting so fast it was a blur. He was grinning madly as paint flew everywhere. A couple drops of blue and white dropped onto my clothes.

"Yes, yes, YES! Just a little more color! Ooh, maybe some black over here! Yes, that's it! Perfect! It'll be perfect! As always, Szayel, you're just complete perfection!" He exclaimed to himself as he finally stopped with his fast painting. He straightened up to admire his work. I walked up next to him.

"What'cha got…..there….," I trailed off as I looked at his painting. It was a painting of Szayel – in child form – standing on top of a pile of defeated – or dead - Espada and Arrancar, with a sword in hand. The background was Hueco Mundo with the moon shining near Szayel's head. "That's a very…interesting picture you have there, Szayel." I couldn't think of any other 'compliment'.

"Why thank you. Of course, it's PERFECT!" He pushed up his glasses. I had to admit, even if the painting was slightly creepy or weird, it was painted well. Suddenly a huge splash of black paint splattered the middle of Szayel's painting. He stared in horror with his jaw dropped as the black paint began slowly trailing down, ruining even more of the painting.

"My bad~!" Gin laughed and rolled around on the floor. Conveniently near Gin's 'art station' was a small bucket of black paint.

"Why you-! You ruined my perfect painting! Do you know how long it took to paint this?!" Szayel yelled angrily as he pointed to his ruined painting. Gin stopped laughing and stood up. He stared at the painting with his slanted eyes and tilted his head.

"It looks better though!" He cheekily grinned. Szayel then yelled angry remarks at Gin, but we both ignored him. Gin adverted his attention to me. "Ori~hi~me~chan! Look at what I'm painting!" He always seemed to say my name in a sing-song tone while pronouncing the syllables. He took my hand with his tiny one and led me over to his canvas. "Lookie lookie~!" He giggled.

I squatted down and looked at the painting. My jaw dropped as I noticed it. "G-Gin…um….are you sure you….like this painting?" I hesitantly asked.

"Of course! Don't you? You're in it, see!" He pointed to the painting.

"I-Indeed…"

The painting, as weird as it might sound, was of me and Gin…getting…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

married.

_DOES HE EVEN KNOW THE CONCEPT OF GETTING MARRIED?!_ I yelled mentally. We were both in chibi form – probably so I could fit his 'height' in the picture. I was in a small white dress without the veil – I imagine it'd be too hard to paint a white veil over orange hair – holding a bouquet of small roses while standing next to an equally small Gin with a black tuxedo on. Just like Szayel's, it was a fine painting. Individually, the figures were well done.

"It's my master piece! Don't you think so?" He smiled 'innocently' at me.

"Y-Yeah…..it's….good. D-Do you even know what getting married means?" I finally asked him. He stared at me.

" 'Course I do! It's when a man and a woman in love are joined in wedlock!" He exclaimed. I gaped at him. _So he _does_ know what getting married means! He basically recited it off a dictionary!_

"Y-Yeah, that's what it means. And you do know w-we're getting married here, right?" I pointed to the painting. He nodded.

"Yup! What'samatter? You don't like it?" His eyes started to slightly water, despite it being closed.

I panicked. "A-Ah! No, I love it! It's beautiful! D-Don't cry!" I exclaimed. He instantly stopped 'crying'.

"Mean it?" He slightly opened his eyes, revealing one of the prettiest sky blue eyes I've ever seen. _Damn those pretty eyes. How come he hides it?!_ (A/N. He seriously had the prettiest eyes in anime I've ever seen….WHY MUST HE HIDE IT?!)

"Err….yeah."

" 'KAY!" He grinned and closed his eyes so that it's slanted again. Then, just like how Szayel's painting was ruined, Gin's painting got ruined too. Grimmjow was laughing like a madman on the floor. Next to him was a bucket of purple paint.

"PFFFT! DREAM ON! PFFFT HAHAHAHAHA!" Grimmjow laughed as he pointed a finger to Gin's ruined painting. Gin pouted angrily.

"Why you-!" He tackled Grimmjow. I sighed and walked over to the two of them as they wrestled. I picked them up gently by the back of their shirt.

"Don't fight!" I scolded them. They looked at each other before crossing their arms and looking away.

"Hmph!" They both simultaneously said. I sighed and put them down.

I patted Gin on the head. "Don't worry, you can always make another one," I reassured him. He grinned and left the room to get another canvas.

"Hey woman, look at _my_ painting!" Grimmjow tugged on my skirt and led me over to his painting. I squatted down to take a closer look at the canvas. My jaw dropped in horror again.

I shakily pointed a finger at his painting. "G-Grimmjow…w-what exactly is um….this?"

He crossed his arms. "You can't tell? I thought I did a pretty good job!"

I shook my head. "Not that…just…..wanted to confirm it….." I muttered.

"Oh, then why didn't you say so?! I'm obviously sitting in a throne in Hueco Mundo with you serving me like a loyal servant, of course!"

"….You sure there isn't anything wrong with this?"

"Why? You let Szayel have his painting of defeating Arrancar and stuff. Why can't I be on a throne?"

"N-Not that part. T-The picture of me."

"Something wrong 'bout it? Looks pretty much the same as you if ya ask me."

"What about the….err…clothes I'm wearing?"

"Yea, your uniform is too boring so I decided to change it a bit."

"Then what's that on my neck and wrists?"

"Chains, why?"

"WHY DO I HAVE CHAINS?!"

"Something wrong?"

_OBVIOUSLY THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE PICTURE IF THERE'S FREAKING CHAINS ON MY NECK AND WRISTS! THAT'S NOT THE ONLY THING WRONG ABOUT ME EITHER!_ I was so tempted to yell that but instead I pretended to be calm and nice. The only thing showed my real emotion was the twitch of my eye.

"E-Eh, no. But um…you see Grimmjow, do you really think I'd be like that?" I pointed to the figure of me in his painting.

"Dunno. Just changed it to fit my tastes."

"….."

The picture of me was WORSE than Gin's painting of us getting married. In the painting was Grimmjow – in normal form, I guess – sitting on a throne with the background of Hueco Mundo. However, I was kneeling down to the left of the throne. That part wasn't really bad. The horrifying part about is that I basically had worn no clothing except for a cloth running around the middle of my chest and around my back, and then a very, _very_ small piece of cloth covering the nether regions and a slight part of my thighs. Luckily, my back was supposed to be turned while my head was turned towards Grimmjow, showing half of my face – that way, it only showed the back of my body rather than the front. The chains that we were talking about were on my neck and wrists, and were held by Grimmjow on the other end. However, the art itself was pretty good. It wasn't as good and detailed as Szayel's, but it was really good for a child.

"Confiscated." I held up the canvas and held it over the disposal bin.

"H-HEY! My painting!" He jumped up and down to try and reach it. Then, he finally stopped and his eyes watered. I stared at him, my heart's resolve immediately began slowly melting. "P-Please…" He muttered. He looked down on the ground pitifully before looking up at me again. My heart's resolve melted to about 50%. Tears started forming at the edge of his eyes. It melted to about 98%. He sniffed and wiped the unborn tear away. I snapped.

" KYAA~! Don't cry! Even though you look so cute, don't cry!" I set down the painting and picked him up, rubbing my cheek against his. "Don't cry~!" I murmured again and wiped away the rest of the unborn tears gently with my thumb. I hugged him tightly while he wrapped his tiny arms around my neck. "Here, I won't throw it away! Keep it!" I gently set him down and smiled at him. I gave him his painting back, much to his happiness. As he ran away happily, I could've sworn I heard him snicker. Could've been my imagination, though.

After that, I couldn't help but realize I didn't paint anything at all. I was going to go over to my empty little 'art station' when I felt a pair of hands tug on my skirt yet again. I looked down and saw Aizen.

"Look look! I made the _perfect_ painting! You'll love it!" He grinned and led me towards his own painting. I sighed. _When is it time for _me_ to paint? Not that I'm complaining much….._

I squatted down yet again – most likely due to their tiny heights, making them have tiny canvases – to look at his painting. To my relief, it was normal…sort of. There was certainly tea involved. What surprised me however were the fine details of it.! It was if a world-class artist had painted this! The painting involved a tea party. Aizen – in his little form – was in the middle of the painting at the table, and was gladly gulping down tea. At the side, however, were two English/British – perhaps French – people drinking tea elegantly. Aizen was the only one who stood out from the picture.

"Isn't it great? It's TEA!" He grinned proudly. I sweat dropped.

"It's…..absolutely amazing, Aizen." That wasn't a lie. The art itself was done expertly. Anybody who saw this would've thought it would be a million-dollar piece that was painted by a world-famous artist, instead of thinking an ex-Shinigami that was twisted and cruel, and had recently been turned into a child, had painted this.

"Yup! I'm going to hang it up in my room!" He giggled. A thought hit me.

"Wait, Aizen, if you all have rooms, why do you sleep in mine?" I asked curiously. They all had slept in my bed, or at least with me, before. So why didn't they just go to their own bedroom?

"Cause I like sleeping with you," He bluntly answered without a moment of hesitation. I giggled at his childish answer.

"Hai, hai. Now carefully put the canvas somewhere safe for it to dry. Afterwards, I can help you hang it in your room," I told him and ruffled his hair slightly. His face brightened up and he nodded. He held the painting carefully and ran away. About a minute after that, my stomach growled. _Loudly._ In fact, it was so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"By any chance…did you forget to eat?" Szayel, being the closest one to me, asked. I looked down and nodded. He sighed and called for an Arrancar. After Szayel whispered a few words into his ear, the Arrancar left.

"A-Are you going to eat, too?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"You see, us Arrancar don't really feel the need to eat."

.

.

.

"Then….why did you eat for the past days?"

"Simple. We enjoy the flavor of food, you know."

_So then, there was no reason for you to eat food the whole week? _I bitterly thought but restrained from saying it out loud. As I was about to say something else, I noticed Ulquiorra creeping up on Szayel from behind. In his hand was an unmistakable paint bucket.

"Uh, Szayel, you might wanna….." I tried to warn him. I motioned with my finger for him to turn around. As he did, Ulquiorra took that chance to dump all of the paint onto Szayel.

_SPLAT!_

A moment of awkward silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then, Szayel decided to break it.

"…..What did you just do, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra frowned and crossed his arms. The paint bucket was gone from sight. "I have done nothing. Why do you accuse me without any proof?"

"I have tons of proof." Szayel took off his glasses and wiped it clean with a handkerchief kept somewhere in his outfit. He then put it back on. "Orihime has proof, right?" He turned towards me with an expectant look in his face. But just at that moment, Ulquiorra decided to put on a cute and innocent 'poor little puppy' face. His eyes watered just like Grimmjow's. I looked back to Szayel's face with patience and expectancy in it, and then back to Ulquiorra's oh so adorable face.

Back to Szayel.

Then to Ulquiorra.

To Szayel.

Then to Ulquiorra.

Szayel.

Ulquiorra.

Szayel.

Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the end, I can't help but choose the cuteness. I squealed and picked up Ulquiorra, rubbing my cheek against his like before. "Kyaaa~! You didn't do anything wrong, did you, Ulqui-kun! You wouldn't do anything!" I squealed again.

"Of course, onna. I wouldn't do anything bad," He replied in an uncharacteristically cute voice. I hugged him tighter. Just then I felt mini waves of hatred and annoyance floating towards me. I blinked and held Ulquiorra in front of me.

"Do you feel that, Ulquiorra? I feel….waves of annoyance and hatred," I muttered to him. He nodded. We slowly turned around and saw Szayel glaring at us in little red wiggling lines. I shivered when one of them "touched" me. Gin appeared by my side.

"Ara~? What's going on here?" He asked in a sing-song voice. He noticed the little red waves of lines. "Ah! Food?" He grabbed one of them and bit into it. We jumped and gasped in horror as he began chewing on the still wiggling wave of hatred. He finished chewing and swallowed. "Tastes pretty good! It tastes like strawberries! Try it!" He held it up towards me. I gently put Ulquiorra down.

"N-No thank you, I think I'll eat whatever Szayel has for me," I answered honestly. Gin pouted but continued eating the piece of whatever it was now.

"Tch, should've designed it better," Szayel muttered to himself.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Did you really think those were waves of hatred? Well, actually I _was_ glaring at you and Ulquiorra, but they were actually just floating little Fraccions of mine after I redesigned them, of course. I made them into floating little waves of….strawberries, you could say," He explained as if he was proud of his work. Of course he was. On the other hand, I stared in horror as I realized those were practically Arrancar. I shivered and 'shoo'ed them away when they came close to me. As if on time, the Arrancar from earlier came in with a food cart.

"Food, m-ma'am," He slightly stuttered as he addressed me. I nodded in acknowledgement and walked over to the food cart. I kind of felt like a princess or something with the way they called me 'ma'am' even though I'm a human, and I somehow didn't really like it that much. I didn't bother to voice my thoughts, though. I looked over to the food cart and saw a plate with rice and red bean paste on it. My mouth started watering.

"How'd you know I liked this?" I asked Szayel without looking up from the delicious plate of rice and _red bean paste_.

"Hmph. Research."

I shrugged and began digging in. I didn't care how messy I ate. There were only two things on my mind: 1) I'm starving as hell, and 2) This red bean paste is _so_ delicious. In about a minute I gobbled down all of the rice and red bean paste. I put the plate back down on the tray and sighed happily. After that, the Arrancar immediately left with the food cart, the door closing behind him as he left.

Another thought struck me as I looked over to Szayel. "Szayel…aren't you going to clean yourself up? Except your glasses, your body is literally covered in purple paint," I pointed out. He froze for a moment before quickly composing himself.

"I was already planning on doing that. I didn't need the reminder, but thank you. I was going to do it…after I get my revenge!" Szayel whipped out a paint bucket and tried to splash all of the paint onto Ulquiorra. However, Ulquiorra quickly dodged, and it hit Grimmjow instead. To his horror, it was pink paint. Grimmjow lifted up his hands and examined the paint on it. He looked down and saw _pink_ paint. _PINK._

"WHY YOU SZAYEL! YOU BASTARD! THIS IS _PINK!_" Grimmjow yelled and grabbed a paint bucket full of brown paint. He tried to splash Szayel, but he too dodged, and it hit Nnoitra.

"EHH?! WHO FREAKING DID THAT?!" Nnoitra yelled angrily. Grimmjow pointed to Aizen.

Nnoitra's eyes narrowed even further at Aizen. "Why you-! AIZEN!" He grabbed a nearby paint bucket full of blue paint and splashed it on Aizen.

Aizen pouted angrily. "I DIDN'T DO IT! Gin did! He should be the one covered in paint!" Aizen exclaimed and splashed Gin with orange paint.

"Wha-?! Did not! It should be…."Gin looked around before his now open eyes landed on a target. He grinned. I gulped. "It should be….ORI~HIME~CHAN!" He yelled, still saying out the syllables and splashed black paint all over my outfit, since he was too weak to reach my face.

"W-Why me?! Get…" I looked around for someone who hasn't been covered in paint before continuing,"…..Tier!" I pointed to the lone Espada who was still painting. Upon hearing her name, she looked up from her work.

"Huh?" She set down the easel and paintbrush and walked over to the little 'group'. "You called? By the way, why are you all covered in paint?" She looked around at the paint-covered Espada. Gin giggled and walked up to her, his hands behind his back. However, from my view, I could see that he was holding a paint bucket full of green paint.

"Yup~! We called you here. And we're covered in paint 'cause of….THIS!" He whipped out the paint bucket from behind and splattered it all over her. She gasped in shock before turning her face into that of anger. The next moment, Gin was on the ground cowering while Tier had her right foot on his back, stomping on it.

"So you didn't have enough, imbecile?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Itai! Itai! It hurts!" He whined but she didn't stop.

"Are you going to pull that prank on me again?" She stopped for a moment, but she had her foot firmly on his back still.

"Maybe~" He giggled. She continued stomping on his back. He cried out in pain. "ITAI! I WON'T DO IT ANYMORE!" She stopped and walked away. Gin, however, still had other plans. I giggled as he stood up and secretly give a thumbs up to Grimmjow. Grimmjow nodded, and splattered red paint on Tier as she walked past him.

"Who did that?" She somewhat calmly asked. I walked over to hear and squatted down to the level of her ear.

I whispered in her ear, "Grimmjow."

"Thanks," She whispered back and walked over to Grimmjow. He gave me a 'You'll pay for this later!' look. I giggled and mouthed to him, 'Sorry'. He growled but then Tier stood in front of him. He turned his head around to look at her.

"W-What do you want?" He tried to act 'cool' and 'mean' still, but he slightly stammered in the beginning. She crossed her arms.

"Why did-"

"SPLASH!" Aizen exclaimed, scooped up some yellow paint in his hand, and threw it in the direction of Tier. She quickly dodged to the side, making Grimmjow take the hit again. Aizen giggle and scooped up a different colored paint in his hand. He looked quickly for a target because the paint was running off his tiny hand. He then quickly threw it at Nnoitra, who failed to see it because his back was turned to Aizen. Nnoitra felt something hit his back.

"…Did I get hit by paint?" He asked. We all nodded. "ARGHH! FINE THEN!" He grabbed a paint bucket and splashed all of the paint everywhere, making all of us get hit at one point.

"Why me?! Fine!" Gin pouted and scooped up paint just like Aizen and threw it at Ulquiorra. He tried to dodge, but unfortunately Grimmjow held a firm grip on his ankle. Grimmjow grinned at Ulquiorra, who cursed him as he got hit by the paint.

Soon after, it turned into a full blown paint-splattering war. I didn't really want to join in, because my clothes were already ruined and I didn't want to ruin it more. I decided to just sit at the stool in front of my canvas to think about what to paint. While sitting there, it also gave me a good view of the Espada throwing paint and dumping paint buckets at one another. Most of the paint ended up on the walls and floors though. I giggled at the happy scene.

_I should probably paint this! It seems like a fun and happy scene, _I thought. I picked up my paint brush and began painting. My painting skills weren't anything special – not like Aizen's at least. I looked back up at them to get a picture in my mind. A perfect scene happened before my eyes, so I quickly memorized it. I focused on painting again. Painting this would probably be tough, but it would be worth it. _What a happy scene…maybe I should bring this back home when Ichigo comes for me, _I smiled at the thought. I wasn't too happy on the thought though, because that meant leaving the Espada. I sighed and continued my painting. It was actually really difficult for me. It took hours and hours, but I was determined to finish this painting.

_Just a little more….._I stuck my tongue out slightly to the side as I concentrated on the details that were engraved into my memory. By this time, all of the Espada had fallen asleep on the floor from exhaustion. I looked up from my painting to take a peek at them. I smiled at the peaceful scene before continuing my painting. After a few more strokes of paint, I was finished.

"Whew!" I muttered. I held it up carefully and looked at it from the light of the moon. It was the perfect scene. There was all sort of paint splattered on the floors and walls, including the door. On the left side of the picture, Aizen was wrestling with Gin, Tier was avoiding a paint splash from Nnoitra, and Starkk was slipping on some paint on the floor. On the right side of the picture, Szayel was trying to block multiple paint attacks from the lower-ranked Espada, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were having a furious paint battle, and Tousen was also slipping from a little puddle of paint on the floor. I giggled at my painting.

"If I'm truly bringing this home…..I should write a little note or something on the side," I muttered to myself. I picked up a thin and small paintbrush and dipped it in black. In the bottom right corner, I wrote:

_Chibi Espada + Chibi SS's 3 Traitors having a paint battle! They're so cute!_

_Artist- Orihime Inoue_

_Date and Location- 6__th__ Day, Las Noches, Hueco Mundo._

I grinned at my little masterpiece. Suddenly, exhaustion began to take its toll on me. I sighed and decided to just leave it on the canvas stand for it to dry during the night. I didn't want to sleep in paint-covered clothes, so I sleepily changed into my sleepwear and slipped under the covers of my bed. Before I fell asleep, my last thought was, _Tomorrow's the last day._

* * *

AGHHH I AM LIKE DEAD TIRED XD I kept getting distracted and having writers block so like I started this in the afternoon and now it's like 1:00 A.M or something and I just finished T_T NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST DAY O3O Don't worry, it ends at Chapter 9 x3 Chapter 9 is more like a little preview to the sequel though. Well, until next time!

-Amayano


End file.
